


Queens Of The Selfie Age

by RySenkari



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Calori, Calori Week, Carolori, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RySenkari/pseuds/RySenkari
Summary: Written for Calori Week, this is an anthology of seven stories about Lori Loud and Carol Pingrey and the romance between them. From taking selfies together, to spending a night babysitting the Louds, to taking a trip to the mall and beyond, these are the stories of two rivals turned friends turned lovers.
Relationships: Lori Loud/Carol Pingrey
Kudos: 5





	1. My Favorite Mistake

(Author's Note: _Queens Of The Selfie Age_ is being written as part of **Calori Week** , inspired by the _Loud House_ fan **SesNumeral**! This story, and all the other stories featured in this work, are part of an anthology, which means that they each take place in their own separate continuity and aren't connected to any of the other stories contained within, or any other _Loud House_ story I've previously written. Thanks for reading!)

O-O-O

**Day 1 – Selfie** (“My Favorite Mistake”)

O-O-O

“Okay, let me just capture my best side...”

As Lori Loud held her phone in her hands, trying her best to get the perfect look as she sat on her bed, she thought about how lucky she was and how much she needed to get this right. It had been three months since she'd started dating Carol Pingrey, the girl who'd once been her rival and had then become her best friend, only for both of them to discover something even more. Lori still didn't know just how it had happened, but something had clicked... not unlike the clicking of the shutter on her phone as she took her first selfie of the day.

“That one's perfect!” she said to herself, without even looking.

Then, she did look. And she gasped.

“O-M-G! I can't send Carol _that_!”

The selfie had captured Lori's best side, all right... the side of her face that she'd messed up while applying makeup. Blemish city, and not at all appropriate for Carol, who always took the perfect pics.

“Delete.”

Lori sighed and held up her phone again. This time, she paid attention. She smiled nice and big, made sure her eyes were showing, and pointed the camera at her best side... her  _real_ best side, the one without any visible blemishes.

She took the selfie, and looked.

“No, no, no!”

This one showed off Lori's double chin.

“I look _terrible_!” gasped the blonde, holding her phone away from her body as if it smelled like garbage. She could barely even look at the screen as she deleted this next picture as well. “Okay, this time, I have to take a good selfie for sure!”

Click. Click. Click.

“Crossed eyes! Nose hair? What's that in my teeth?!”

Delete. Delete. Delete.

Lori squealed with frustration, pointed the phone at herself, and took another.

“This one's okay, I guess...” Lori said to herself. She was smiling, but nothing was sticking out of her teeth in this one. No errant hairs, no goofy looks, and her pretty blue eyes were perfectly aligned. Everything was perfect. “Whew.... this one's going to Carol.”

But just before Lori clicked 'send', she took another, closer look.

“Am I sure I want to send this to Carol? I mean, is everything really perfect?”

Lori studied the selfie she'd taken. As she did, she tried to reassure herself that even if everything  _wasn't_ perfect, Carol wouldn't care. After all, Carol wasn't just the prettiest girl in school, she was one of the nicest. In the time the two had spent together since they'd ended their rivalry, Lori had learned just what kind of girl Carol truly was... she was sweet, sincere, supportive... maybe a little bit stuck up, but Lori had been the same way for a long time. The two shared a mutual anxiety about themselves that helped them understand each other, and had helped them bond. 

Lori knew that Carol wouldn't dump her over one bad selfie, even a  _really_ bad one... but that didn't mean that she shouldn't try to make sure her selfies were just right. After all, every selfie Carol sent her was perfect.

“Wait a minute...” said Lori, glaring at her forehead on the picture. Hiding behind two strands of hair was an unmistakable blemish, something she was sure wasn't there a moment before. “Is that... a _zit_?!”

Lori reached up and felt her forehead. Sure enough, there was a small raised bump above her left eye. She could cover it up with her hair, or with makeup, but it had been exposed in the selfie, and that definitely rendered it unsendable.

“I have to delete this one too,” said Lori, her finger drifting down to the trash can icon.

“Lori? Did I leave my purse in there?” came Leni's voice from outside. Lori wasn't ready for the unexpected noise, and her finger accidentally shifted.

“No, Leni, it's not in here,” Lori replied, not knowing that her finger was now positioned over the 'send' button. “Have you checked your shoulder?”

“...oh, there it is!”

“Have fun shopping, Leni,” Lori sighed. She then pressed the screen on her phone to delete her selfie, only... “Wait....!”

The pic was now heading straight to Carol's inbox. Lori gasped.

“NO!” Lori cried out, trying desperately to delete the selfie... but it was too late. It had already been sent, and Carol was probably looking at it right now. “Ugh..... way to go, Lori.”

Lori groaned, burying her face in her pillow. She knew Carol would be nice enough not to point out the blemish, but it was still in the back of her mind, surely...

_It's all she's going to be thinking about the next time she sees me! She's probably thinking I'm too lazy to use a filter. Taking perfect selfies is effortless for Carol, why is it so hard for me?_

Lori's phone chimed. She looked down at it... a new message from Carol.

_carolp: Cute selfie, Lori! You look so pretty!_

_Of course,_ thought Lori. She sighed and typed a reply.

_literally_lori: It's okay, Carol. You can say it. I have a big zit on my forehead._

_carolp: Huh?_

_literally_lori: It's literally right there, staring you in the face! I can't take a perfect selfie to save my life._

_carolp: Lori, you're beautiful. You don't need to take a 'perfect' selfie for me._

_literally_lori: I know, it's just... all of yours are perfect. You always look so beautiful, and it takes me FOREVER to take a selfie where I don't have a blemish or a double chin._

Carol didn't reply to that message, and Lori got a bit worried.

“What if I'm annoying her with all my worrying?” said Lori to herself, her hands trembling a bit. “What if all this worrying about my selfies making her mad is the thing that actually makes her mad? Oh no, Lori, you've done it now...”

Lori's phone chimed again, after three tense minutes of silence. She looked at the reply Carol sent her.

It was a selfie.

A selfie of Carol, without makeup.

She was still beautiful, but the polished and shiny look from her selfies was gone.

Another chime.

Carol, her eyes red and bloodshot. She looked like she'd just gotten out of bed, but it was actually just after school.

Another chime.

Carol looked grossed out, her tongue was sticking out of her mouth and her eyes were all scrunched up, along with her nose.

_She's probably just taking these to make me feel better..._ thought Lori, looking at the timestamps on them. They were from the last few months. They'd been saved on Carol's phone, but never sent until now.

More chimes, accompanied by pictures of Carol's face in all kinds of weird situations, mistaken expressions, facial blemishes... she even had bird poop in her hair in one of them, which made Lori laugh out loud.

_carolp: It takes me hours to take a 'perfect' selfie sometimes!_

_literally_lori: You kept all of these?_

_carolp: I show them to my parents... and I guess I keep them for the memories. Heaven knows I'd never send them!_

_literally_lori: But you did send them. Thanks, Carol. :)_

_carolp: I'm coming over._

O-O-O

Ten minutes later, Carol was sitting next to Lori on her bed. Her hand was on Lori's forehead, parting her hair away from her zit.

“Oh, that one's not that bad,” said Carol. “I could let you borrow some of my cream if you want.”

“I have plenty, trust me,” replied Lori with a smirk. A few months ago, she would never have imagined letting Carol get an up close and personal look at her facial blemishes. Now, the feeling of Carol's soft hand on her face meant that Lori was willing to show off anything. “Guess I got a little bit paranoid about my selfies...”

“ _That's_ paranoid? Lori, I've spent hours in my room crying over bad selfies. It took me forever to stop obsessing over them. Actually, I haven't entirely stopped... but anyway, Lori, you know I don't care how you look. I think you're beautiful, no matter what.”

Lori smiled warmly, leaning in and kissing Carol softly on the lips.

“Thanks, Carol. From now on, I won't worry about everything I send you being perfect.”

“Neither will I,” Carol replied, blushing a bit as she pulled out her phone. “Hey, you know what? Why don't we take a selfie together right now, and without even looking at it, we post it!”

Lori was a bit nervous about Carol's proposition, but could see that her girlfriend was too. She nodded and smiled, and held Carol close as Carol held up her phone.

“1...2...3... click! And post!”

After the picture had been posted to both of their FaceSpace accounts, they looked at it for the first time.

Lori could see that her zit was completely exposed and visible... and that Carol's eyes looked a bit weird... and that both of them were showing off their facial blemishes.

It didn't matter. They were both beautiful.

“You look great, Carol,” said Lori.

The two of them sat on the bed looking at Carol's phone, admiring their imperfect selfie and resting their heads together.

“We both do,” Carol replied, kissing Lori on the cheek.


	2. No Secrets

(Author's Note: _Queens Of The Selfie Age_ is being written as part of **Calori Week** , inspired by the _Loud House_ fan **SesNumeral**! This story, and all the other stories featured in this work, are part of an anthology, which means that they each take place in their own separate continuity and aren't connected to any of the other stories contained within, or any other _Loud House_ story I've previously written. Thanks for reading!)

O-O-O

**Day 2 – At The Mall** (“No Secrets”)

O-O-O

“The arcade? Really, Lori?”

In all the years that Carol Pingrey had been a regular at the Royal Woods Mall, she'd never once set foot inside the arcade. She didn't play video games at all. It wasn't for lack of curiosity. A lot of her friends enjoyed video games, and she would've been willing to try them out, but between all the other things going on in her life, she'd never had time to play them.

“Yeah, it'll be fun! I know it's not what we usually do at the mall, but I thought we might change things up today, and it's been so long since I've been in here without Lincoln tagging along...”

As for Lori, she used to play video games all the time. Before Lincoln was old enough to play, Lori was the biggest gamer in the Loud house. She loved all kinds of games: action games, adventure games, shooter games, fighting games, even RPGs. It was around the time Lori entered eighth grade that she stopped playing almost entirely... between hanging out with friends, keeping herself trendy, practicing her golf game, and all those extracurricular activities, she didn't have the time for video games anymore, and only got a chance to play occasionally, when she was spending time with Lincoln and could justify the time sink to herself.

“Well, I guess it'll be something different, right?”

Carol looked a bit uncomfortable, but managed a smile as she and Lori stepped into the arcade together. She and Lori had been dating for the past few months, and in that time, they'd done mostly the same things together that they'd done as friends: clothes shopping, golfing, hanging out around town and taking selfies... but even though she'd never touched a joystick before, Carol was willing to try something new if Lori wanted to do it. At the very least, it was a departure from the norm.

The two girls bought a handful of tokens each and began to survey the machines. Lori was quite familiar with everything, but to Carol, it was all new, and the game titles might as well have been a foreign language. Carol looked nervous, but before she could say anything, Lori gently took her hand.

“Maybe you'd like to pick out a game?” asked Lori. “After all, you've never been here before, and I don't want to overwhelm you...”

“Who said I was overwhelmed?” stammered Carol, her anxiety starting to show. She looked at all the games again, but nothing looked too interesting or appealing, and she quickly deferred to her girlfriend's judgment. “I think maybe you should pick the first one... you could teach me how to play!”

“Okay, well let's see... what about this?”

Lori escorted Carol over to a game with two plastic guns for controllers. It was a somewhat old game, one that had been popular when she was still playing frequently.

“This one's called _Hostage Rescue_. You just shoot the bad guys and save the hostages. It's not that hard.”

“Well, if you say so...” said Carol nervously. She and Lori both took one of the guns, and the game began.

The first level was fairly slow, and Lori was able to shoot every bad guy that showed up, using her muscle memory to fire her lightgun with great accuracy. As for Carol...

“Oh! I think I got someone!” squealed Carol, watching as someone fell out a window on screen after being shot. “Yes, I think they're definitely dead!”

“Carol, that was a hostage,” Lori replied, shooting two more bad guys.

“What?!” gasped Carol, looking quite distressed, almost as if she'd actually shot a real hostage. “How can you even tell?”

“The hostages have blindfolds on.”

“I thought it was a mask to hide his face!”

“It's okay, Carol, you still have two more chances, just keep shooting!”

Carol took several more shots, but missed entirely, too nervous about shooting hostages to aim properly. Meanwhile, Lori managed to score enough for both of them, shooting every bad guy who was aiming at the screen and carefully avoiding hitting any hostages. As Lori racked up the points, Carol stopped shooting and started watching the screen, surprised that her girlfriend was so good at the game.

“Lori, you haven't missed a shot! How long since you've played this game?”

“About five years,” said Lori. “Carol, watch out!”

“Huh? Oh!” Carol gasped, watching as a bad guy shot at her half of the screen, reducing her amount of lives down to one. She raised her gun and shot at the screen, missing the bad guy and instead hitting another hostage, which brought her lives down to zero. She tried to keep shooting, but her half of the screen went dark, while Lori's stayed bright even as the action on screen ground to a halt. “What happened, did I win?”

Lori sighed and shook her head.

“No, Carol, you died.”  
  


“From shooting a hostage?!”

Lori just sighed again.

“It's okay, I'll put another token in.”

As Lori reached down to replenish Carol's lives, she felt Carol's hand gently taking her wrist. When she looked up, she could see that her girlfriend looked somewhat upset.

“I think I'll just watch you play,” said Carol.

“No, we should play together, it's okay, really-”

“Lori, I don't like this game.”

For a moment, Lori looked as if she might be upset, and Carol's expression grew somewhat sadder. She didn't want to disappoint Lori, who seemed to be having a lot more fun playing the game. She certainly didn't want Lori to stop playing, but as the seconds ticked down for Lori to start the next level, she saw an understanding smile form on her face, and Lori put the lightgun controller back in it's holster.

“That's okay, if you don't want to play we'll find something else.”

“Are you sure?”

Lori took Carol's hand in hers.

“I'm here to spend time with you, not play video games. I just thought, you know... it'd be something different for us to do. We can leave if you want, it's okay.”

Carol felt even more guilty now. Lori was being so understanding... like she always was. It was one of the things Carol really loved about her, that no matter what was going on, Lori could always find a way to help everyone have fun. It probably helped to have grown up with ten younger siblings, but even so, Carol still found it incredibly endearing.

“Let's try to find a game I'll enjoy. I'm sure there's something here for me!”

And so the two went all over the arcade, looking for a game that Carol was at least halfway decent at. They tried a fighting game... and Carol landed exactly one punch in six rounds. They tried a racing game...

“Wow, it's a good thing that wasn't my dad's car!” said Carol to lighten the mood as she ran her virtual race car into the wall for the sixth time.

They tried skeeball. Lori won seventeen tickets in one go... Carol won two.

“Look, Lori, I'm one-tenth of the way to a little plastic comb!”

An hour later, and Carol hadn't found one game she enjoyed, while Lori seemed to be having quite a fun time. The two paced around the perimeter of the arcade, holding hands and smiling... though Carol's smile seemed to be somewhat strained, and Lori could tell that her girlfriend was still struggling to enjoy herself.

“Did you like any of these games?” asked Lori. Before Carol could even speak, Lori was quick to add something. “Be honest.”

Carol opened her mouth... then sighed, frowned, and bowed her head.

“I'm terrible at everything here!”

“Then why are you acting like you're having a good time?” asked Lori, taking both of Carol's hands in hers and pulling her close. “You've been smiling and laughing and making jokes and everything, I figured that even though you were losing at all these games, you were still having a good time. You don't need to pretend to be enjoying yourself to make me feel better... now I just feel worse for wasting an hour of your time.”

“Lori, it hasn't been a total waste,” said Carol. “I mean, there has been one thing about this I've enjoyed.”

“What's that?”

“Seeing you doing so well at these games! I mean, I had no idea you were such a gamer! You're even better than Becky, and maybe even as good as Chaz, and I'm pretty sure all Chaz does is play games when he's not going out with Leni. It's like a whole different side of you I've never seen before!”

Lori smiled and blushed, though she still wasn't sure if Carol was being entirely honest about enjoying herself while watching her. After all, Carol was clearly _not_ a gamer, and watching someone else play games seemed like it would be even less fun than being terrible at games yourself.

“It's not really that impressive... and besides, you must still be pretty bored watching me play.”

“I love seeing you when you're all competitive, it doesn't matter at what,” Carol replied, whispering in Lori's ear. “I actually think it's kinda sexy...”

Lori's blush intensified, and she could hear her girlfriend giggle.

“Well... I don't think you want to stand around watching me play games the rest of the day, do you? Besides, we're almost out of tokens.”

“You can have the rest of mine,” said Carol. “Or... we could try out that game over there?”

Carol pointed to the _Dance Battle_ machine near the center of the arcade. Lori looked at it, then over at Carol.

“ _Dance Battle_ is like, the one game I'm pretty awful at,” said Lori, rubbing the back of her head nervously. “I'm not that great of a dancer...”

“Bet you could still beat me,” said Carol with a smirk.

“...you're on.”

The two girls walked over to the _Dance Battle_ machine and put in their last tokens. They started up a game and began dancing to the beat. Sure enough, Lori was making plenty of mistakes almost immediately... but Carol, though she wasn't doing very well herself, was actually scoring better than Lori.

“Oh, come on!” shouted Lori, suddenly getting _really_ competitive now that there was a game her girlfriend might actually beat her at.

“What's the matter? Not used to losing?”

“You know, you were a _lot_ nicer earlier today!”

Carol just gave Lori a taunting smirk, prompting Lori to scowl. The two continued dancing, both of them working up a fierce sweat. While Lori struggled to keep pace with Carol's moves, Carol kept looking over at her, admiring the fire in her girfriend's eyes.

_Come on, Lori, you can do it!_ thought Carol, looking back at the screen to see that Lori's score had overtaken hers. “Hey!”

“What's the matter, Carol?”

“I'm gonna kick your butt, Lori!”

The two continued to dance, both of them improving their performance as the song continued. Finally, it ended, and the game tallied up their scores. The two stole at look at each other, breathing heavily and looking quite fierce as they waited to see who won.

“You're... going... down...” breathed Lori. “I know I won!”

“We'll see....” replied Carol.

The game finished tallying their scores, and the winner, by a few points... was Carol. Carol gave a loud cheer, Lori gave a disappointed groan, and the two stepped down off the dance pads as the game concluded. They gave each other another look, and as Lori sighed with disappointment, Carol did a little celebratory dance.

“Did you have fun?” she finally asked after she'd caught her breath.

“...most fun I've had all day,” said Lori, who was disappointed to have lost but was glad to see Carol finally enjoying one of the games. “Ready to go?”

Carol had more than enough money to keep the two of them playing for the rest of the day, but she was all gamed out, and could tell that Lori was ready to go as well. She nodded, and the two walked out of the arcade together, holding hands just as they'd been when they'd walked in.

“So why didn't you ever tell me you played video games?” asked Carol.

“Well, I don't play them anymore really,” Lori replied. “Besides, I didn't think you'd be interested.”

“Are you kidding? You're my girlfriend, Lori, I'm interested in everything you do, even if it's not something I'm into myself. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?”

“Well...”

“C'mon, no more secrets!” Carol said, playfully leaning in and tickling one of Lori's sides. Lori giggled and playfully nudged Carol away. “Oh, speaking of secrets...”

The two were passing close to the mall's  _Veronica's Secret_ location. The store's selection of fancy lingerie was quite enticing, and though neither girl frequented the store, and though they'd never visited it together, the two of them were blushing quite fiercely as they walked by.

“Should we go in...?” Carol asked, biting her lip. Lori blushed even more intensely and checked her watch.

“I mean, I don't have much money left... but I suppose there's no harm in looking, right?”

The girls stepped into the store, which was mostly empty. They walked around the racks, still arm in arm as they eyed various articles of clothing. Carol was drawn to a silky purple bra near the back of the store, while Lori was eyeing a slightly more conservative set of light blue lingerie hanging from the bargain rack.

“That would look really cute on you,” said Carol, pointing out the blue lingerie that Lori was looking at.

“Yeah, I think it might actually be in my price range too,” said Lori, taking out her wallet.

“If it's not, I could toss in a few extra dollars.”

“It's okay, Carol... besides, we're just looking, right?”

“Hey, mind if I go over here and check some things out while you keep looking?” asked Carol, though she was also hoping Lori would change her mind and let her help buy that outfit for her.

“Sure, I'll just stay right over here...”

As Carol wandered off, Lori checked out a few more articles of clothing. There were sheer nightgowns, lacy garterbelts, and more bras than Lori had ever seen in her life... save for maybe when the Loud family went too long without doing a load of laundry. She was mostly looking at the more basic articles of clothing, things that didn't show off too much of her figure... which, despite currently dating the prettiest and most popular girl in school, she wasn't entirely proud of. Sure, she did a lot to keep herself in shape... frequent exercising, eating plenty of health food (despite the flatulence it gave her), but she always felt inadequate compared to Carol... and just as Carol felt uncomfortable in that arcade, Lori was starting to feel uncomfortable inside  _Veronica's Secret_ .

_I bet everything here looks great on Carol_ , thought Lori, glancing over as her girlfriend picked out a matching purple bra and panty set from a rack on the other side of the store.  _Like that... I bet that looks amazing._

Lori stole a moment to imagine Carol in that outfit, posing cutely for her... and felt her entire face flooding with warmth. She quickly looked away, banishing the thought from her mind. She and Carol weren't quite at  _that_ stage of their relationship anyway. She'd seen Carol in a bikini before, but not in her underwear... and didn't think that would be happening for quite some time.

As she tried not to look at Carol, or even think about her, her eyes caught another set of clothing nearby... a lacy, thin bra and panty set on one of the feature racks. It was all black, and even more revealing than the outfit Carol had just picked out. Both pieces were sheer, with lace strategically placed to conceal the most intimate areas while baring almost everything else, leaving just enough to the imagination to tease.

_I would look so good in that outfit_ , Lori allowed herself to think for just a moment, before shaking her head.  _I am NOT ready for that outfit_ .

“Oh,” came Carol's voice from behind Lori, prompting her to jump and let out a small squeak. “What are you looking at, hmm?”

Lori didn't even turn around, and instead, she grabbed the more conservative blue outfit from nearby.

“This! I'm... just going to try this on,” said Lori.

“You were looking at this, weren't you?” Carol pulled the black outfit from the rack, holding it up and showing it to Lori. “You should try this on.”

“N...no, no, I don't... that's not...” Lori stammered nervously as Carol switched the two outfits in Lori's hand, putting the blue one back up on the rack. “Wait a minute, I can't try this on! There's no way I can buy this.”

“Hey, we're just looking, aren't we?”

Lori continued to blush and stammer, and Carol realized that she might be making a mistake. She didn't want to make her girlfriend uncomfortable, after all, and Lori looked extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

“It's okay, Lori, you don't have to try it on if you don't want to, I just thought it might look nice on you is all.”

“Are you kidding? You could pull an outfit like this off way better than me.”

“Oh...?” said Carol with a smirk, leaning in. “You want me to try it on then?”

Lori was biting her lip now, thinking of Carol wearing the black outfit and looking even sexier than she did wearing the purple one. She clutched the outfit tightly to her body, not knowing what to say or even to think, and hoping she'd find some way out of this extremely awkward moment as the two stood in front of the changing rooms. Finally, Carol broke the awkward silence with another giggle, and opened the door to the changing room.

“It's okay, Lori, I'm just messing with you... you'd look great in that blue outfit too. Anyway, I'll be right back!”

Carol went into the changing room as Lori stood outside, eyeing the black outfit and the blue one. She briefly checked the price tag on the black outfit...

_Yeah, there's no way._

As Lori went to put it back on the rack, she looked at it again. She wondered if Carol was right... she wondered if she maybe could pull off a look like that.

_I mean... I'm just trying it on, right?_

Lori bit her lip and clutched the outfit tightly. Maybe just for a moment, she could see what it looked like on her. Maybe just for a moment, she could pretend to be beautiful... like Carol.

“Hey Lori?” came Carol's voice from inside the changing room. “Wanna come in and see my new lingerie?”

Lori could tell that Carol was nervous as she spoke, but she wasn't half as nervous as Lori was at the prospect of actually seeing her in a set of purple underwear. She blushed intensely and tried to collect her thoughts, before taking a deep breath and replying.

“Sure,” said Lori. “I'll come right in.”

Lori entered the room and was greeted by the sight of Carol in a set of silky purple lingerie, trying her best to pose in a sexy manner but coming off a lot more nervous than sexy. Carol was blushing intensely, and one of her hands was positioned in front of the panties to conceal them slightly from view. Lori closed the changing room door behind her, and now both girls were blushing.

“Wow, Carol, you look... you look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” said Carol. She was tapping one of her big toes nervously on the ground, and her body was rocking slightly back and forth, but she was still smiling, quite happy to see the effect she was having on her girlfriend. “I think I'm going to buy these, but I just really needed a second opinion, I've never bought anything from here before!”

“Really?” asked Lori, sounding somewhat surprised. “I figured you came in here all the time.”

“What? No way, why would I go into the sexy lingerie store all the time? Come on, Lori!”

Carol was giggling as she spoke, clearly more surprised than upset that Lori thought she always bought her lingerie from _Veronica's Secret_.

“Why would I buy anything from here if I didn't have anyone to show off for?”

Lori was blushing furiously now, and Carol, realizing how much she'd revealed, put both hands over her mouth and blushed just as brightly.

“I mean... you know... uh...um... when we're ready to... you know... hehe.... oh man...!”

“It's okay, Carol,” said Lori, reaching over and placing a hand on her girlfriend's bare shoulder. The two of them shared a giggle as they tried to work through the awkwardness of the situation, and Carol started to become more comfortable standing in her underwear in front of Lori. She dropped her hand away from its current position and stood in a somewhat more self-assured pose, confidently posing for Lori.

At the same time, though, Carol's confidence made Lori even more nervous, and she looked down at the outfit she was holding in her hands, wondering if she was making a mistake even trying it on. After all, she could never afford to buy it, and she could never be as pretty as Carol.

“Lori... want me to give you the room now?”

“Sure,” said Lori, her voice starting to tremble again. “I'll step out so you can change back.”

Lori left the changing room and looked down at the black lingerie in her hands, lingerie that represented something she never imagined she could have and never imagined she could be.

_Carol's the most beautiful girl in the world_ , thought Lori.  _She might stink at video games, but she's great at everything else, and seeing her in that sexy purple lingerie just reminded me how lucky I am to have her and how lucky I'd be if I could look even half that good._

Lori leaned against the wall and sighed, trying to keep the image of Carol out of her mind. She failed, continuing to dwell on everything Carol was that she wasn't.

_No way I look as good in this as she would._

Lori knew it shouldn't matter, knew that Carol would love her no matter how she looked, but she still felt nervous every time she imagined herself wearing anything sexy, let alone something as sexy as this expensive black outfit she was holding in her hands. The lace, the silk, even the feel of it made Lori uncomfortable. She wanted to try it on, she wanted to look sexy for Carol... but it felt wrong even imagining herself wearing it.

And as Carol stepped out the door of the changing room, now back in her normal clothes, Lori took another look at the black outfit and made a decision.

“I think I'm going to skip it today,” she said, placing it back on the rack with a sigh.

“Really? Are you sure?” asked Carol, looking at the outfit and then looking at Lori. “Is it because it costs too much?”

“No, that's not the reason,” said Lori. “I just don't need it right now, that's all.”

“Not even to try on?”

“What's the point? It would look terrible on me,” said Lori.

Carol looked upset... not because she wouldn't get to see her girlfriend in sexy black lingerie, but because she could tell that Lori wasn't feeling good, and that it was probably her fault. She placed a hand on Lori's shoulder and smiled.

“I don't need to see it on you to know that you'd look amazing in that outfit... or pretty much anything in here,” said Carol. “And... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I thought it might be fun to try on some fancy lingerie, but... you weren't having any fun.”

Lori smiled and looked back at Carol, reaching up and placing a hand on hers.

“It was fun to see you,” said Lori, before blushing and biting her lip. “It was... _really_ fun to see you.”

Carol smirked, before leaning in to give Lori a brief smooch on the lips.

“Get used to it,” said Carol.

As Carol walked up to purchase her new lingerie, Lori took a brief look back at that black outfit still hanging up on its rack. For the briefest of moments, she thought about changing her mind and going back to try it on...

“Hey,” whispered Carol, as the clerk rang up her order. “Maybe when we get back to my room, I can change into this and you can show me what you're wearing. ...if... if that's okay!”

Lori giggled at Carol's nervousness, then whispered back to her.

“Sure... but it's not _Veronica's Secret_ , it's more like a four pack from the department store...”

“Oooh... sounds sexy.”

The two girls shared a giggle amongst themselves, then walked out of the store together. This time, Lori didn't look back.

_Maybe someday I'll come back and buy that outfit..._ Lori thought to herself, remembering that her and Carol's six month anniversary was just around the corner.  _But the truth is, I don't need it... Carol loves me for who I am, and I love her just the same, and that's really all that matters._

“I love the mall,” said Carol, leaning on Lori's shoulder as the two walked out the front entrance together.

“Me too,” replied Lori.


	3. Carol In The House

(Author's Note: _Queens Of The Selfie Age_ is being written as part of **Calori Week** , inspired by the _Loud House_ fan **SesNumeral**! This story, and all the other stories featured in this work, are part of an anthology, which means that they each take place in their own separate continuity and aren't connected to any of the other stories contained within, or any other _Loud House_ story I've previously written. Thanks for reading!)

O-O-O

**Day 3 – Fun At Home** (“Carol In The House”)

O-O-O

Once again, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud had left the house on a Friday night, which meant that once again, the oldest of the Loud children Lori was in charge. The two weren't returning until the next morning, leaving Lori in charge of her siblings all night long.

“All right, listen up!”

And once again, Lori had lined up her younger siblings to give them their marching orders for the evening. Even though Lori wasn't nearly as strict as she used to be when babysitting them, she still recognized the importance of laying down the law, and so even though she was no longer the 'Queen of No', there were still some rules her siblings had to follow.

“Mom and dad put me in charge tonight, so this is how things are gonna go... I'm having my girlfriend Carol over, and so all of you are going to be on your best behavior for her, understand?”

This _also_ happened to be the night that Lori planned to have Carol Pingrey at the house for a sleepover. They'd scheduled it before Lori had known about her parents' plans, but fortunately, Lori's parents were kind enough to let Carol come over anyway, provided she didn't make a mess... which, knowing Carol, wouldn't be a problem.

“Ahem, remind me again why you're allowed to have one of your friends here sleeping over and why the rest of us aren't?” said Lola, looking somewhat annoyed at this turn of events. Lori marched over, scowling. She leaned in, and then...

“Because you guys all get to have a friend over next weekend when mom and dad will be here, so _please_ don't ruin this for me, okay?” replied Lori, in a voice that was more pleading than authoritative.

“Yeah, we wouldn't want to ruin Lori's chance to sleep with her new girlfriend, would we?” said Luna with a knowing smirk. Lori's face turned bright red, and she stomped over to Luna, ready to reply in a much harsher tone... when the doorbell rang.

“I don't think they'll be doing much sleeping,” joked Luan, laughing as Lori excitedly ran over to open the door.

“Uh, why not?” asked Lana obliviously. “Won't they be pretty tired after babysitting us for the next few hours?”

“Yeah, even though Carol Pingrey's the prettiest girl in school, everybody needs their beauty sleep,” added Lola.

As the Loud siblings began talking amongst themselves about their oldest sister and her friend, Lori opened the door to let Carol in.

“This is gonna be so much fun!” said Carol happily, leaning over to hug Lori. “Usually when I've been over here, most of your siblings have been out, I finally get to hang out with all of them at once!”

“Yeah, um... I kind of got roped into babysitting, so we won't have much alone time until later...”

“Don't worry, you've told me so much about everyone, I'm sure we'll have a good time!”

“Not too good I hope,” said Luna, now standing near Carol and Lori. “Carol, how's it hangin'?”

“I'm doing great, how about you? Awesome concert, by the way. I'm not really a huge fan of rock, but you're a really good singer,” said Carol.

“O-M-Gosh, Carol, you look so cute today!” said Leni sweetly. “And I love your purple purse, it compliments your outfit so well!”

“Thanks Leni, you're looking lovely yourself! Maybe you can come shopping with me and Lori tomorrow when your mom and dad get back?”

“Shut up, that would be amazing!”

As Carol talked to Leni and Luna some more, Lori smiled and watched as her other siblings began to go off and do their own thing. She wasn't too worried, she just hoped they didn't make too much of a mess and force her and Carol to spend more time directing traffic than talking and cuddling together. She still couldn't believe that she was actually dating Carol Pingrey... just a few months before, she'd been with Bobby, and while that relationship had been a fun one, Lori couldn't contain her feelings for Carol, which had started after the two had put their rivalry aside to become friends. They had so many things in common... their interests, their favorite activities... but especially their insecurities, which neither had known the other had until they really sat down to talk to each other. For the first time, Lori truly had someone she felt comfortable sharing her deepest feelings with... and Carol reciprocated completely. Finally, she'd taken the plunge... or she would have, if Carol hadn't confessed first.

“Well, I think I'm ready to spend some time with you now, Lori,” said Carol, talking Lori's hand. “Where are we going? Your room, or....?”

“We'd better stay in the living room, that way we can keep a better eye on everyone,” said Lori. “If you don't mind, anyway.”

“Of course I don't mind! Lead the way!”

Lori and Carol walked into the living room and sat down together on the couch. As soon as they did, Carol could hear a loud noise underneath her bottom.

“PFFFFFRRRRRTTTT!”

“Oh!” Carol shrieked, placing her hands on her cheeks and blushing intensely.

“Hahahahaha! Now you and Lori have something else in common!” said Luan, reaching down and pulling a deflated whoopie cushion out from under Carol.

“Luan, I'm gonna strangle you!” shouted Lori, shaking her fist at her younger sibling. Next to her, Carol was a much better sport, and began to giggle.

“That was pretty funny,” said Carol. “C'mon Lori, lighten up! Your sister is hilarious!”

“It's good to see that someone in this house likes a good gag!” said Luan, who then pointed at Carol and winked at Lori. “You might want to ask her if she likes handcuffs too!”

“Oh my god!” shouted Lori, putting her head in her hands as her sister ran upstairs, giggling all the way. “You never made off-color jokes like that about me and Bobby!”

“Bobby wouldn't have gotten them!” shouted Luan from upstairs.

As Lori continued to groan and shake her head, Carol placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to do her best to assuage her girlfriend's embarrassment.

“Really, Lori, you are so lucky to have so many great siblings,” said Carol warmly. “I'd have loved to have just one, but mom and dad said they didn't have the time... and like I told you when we first became friends, they all look up to you.”

“Yeah, but they also drive me crazy.”

“Well, I don't mind them at all. It's fun getting to know all of them! I think maybe we should go around and see how they're all doing.”

Lori was still somewhat embarrassed, but she couldn't help but smile at how supportive Carol was being. There was a reason that she tried to have Carol over when the house was fairly light on occupants. She wasn't exactly embarrassed by her siblings per se, she just didn't want any of them leaving the wrong impression or giving Carol a hard time. She knew how much she struggled to keep them under control, and she had the experience to handle it. She doubted Carol could handle even one of them at their worst, and didn't want to see Carol get beat up by Lynn or blow up by Lisa.

Still, she knew that if she and Carol were going to be a serious couple, that Carol had to get to know all of them sooner or later... best case scenario, they'd be Carol's siblings too someday.

“Well, let's stay here for now, we don't want to-”

As Lori tried to persuade Carol that the two of them should stay where they were, Lincoln suddenly came from over the top of the couch, squeezing in between the two girls.

“Lincoln, do you mind?!” Lori grumbled at him, watching as he reached down to pick up a game controller.

“Oh, sorry... I was just hoping I could play some _Rumble Fighters._ Ronnie Anne's hopping online and I was gonna try and beat her tonight since she kicked my butt yesterday.”

“Actually, Lori and I were just about to get up and go check on the others, so maybe we could leave you here?” said Carol, standing up with Lori.

“You sure? You guys can hang out and watch if you want,” said Lincoln. “Hey Carol, do you like video games? Lori's really good, but she doesn't play so much anymore.”

“Oh no, I'm awful at them... I've seen Lori playing before though, she _is_ really good!”

“Good enough to kick his butt if I wasn't rusty,” said Lori with a competitive smirk.

“Yeah right, last five times we played, I beat you no sweat!” said Lincoln.

“I told you, I'm rusty!”

Carol giggled as she watched Lori and Lincoln arguing amongst themselves, before gently taking Lori's hand and guiding her toward the stairs.

“Have fun with your game, Lincoln! And remember to... behave yourself! Me and Lori are _both_ your babysitters today!”

“Yeah, I heard you're way nicer than Lori,” said Lincoln.

“What?!”

As Lori continued to glare, Carol continued to escort her toward the stairs. Before they could reach them, the two girls saw Lynn barreling toward them, and quickly parted to give the girl some space.

“All right, who wants to rumble, huh? What about you, Stinkoln?” said Lynn, taking a fighting pose as her brother tried to log onto his game.

“Not today Lynn, I'm about to fight Ronnie Anne!”

“Yeah, on a video game! C'mon, let's go for real! Just one round, I've got some aggressive energy I need to get out!”

“He said 'no', Lynn,” said Lori, gently taking her younger sister by the back of the shirt. “Now are you gonna calm down, or do I have to put you in time out?”

“Oh, c'mon, Lori! What about you, huh? Ready to get your butt kicked today?”

“Did you really just challenge me to a _fight_?” said Lori, glaring down at Lynn. “I mean it, you'd better go back up to your room and punch something inanimate, or I'll-”

“I'll take you on!” said Carol, stepping forward to challenge Lynn and prompting both Lynn and Lori to react with wide-eyed surprise.

“Wait, _you_?!” replied Lynn, who then started to laugh loudly. “The preppiest, prissiest girl in school?”

“Carol, what are you doing?” asked Lori, her hand on her hip. “One, you shouldn't be encouraging her! Two, my girlfriend can't fight my little sister! And three, she'll destroy you!”

“It's okay, Lori, trust me,” said Carol, who then turned to Lynn. “You get one punch, that's it. If you can't hit me, you have to promise to do what Lori says for the rest of the night, got it?”

“Heh, sounds good to me,” replied Lynn, rolling up her sleeve and clenching her fist.

“Lynn, wait a second...! You're actually going to hit my girlfriend?”

“She said I could do it! Besides, I won't punch with all my strength.”

“You can if you want to,” said Carol, putting her hands on her hips.

“Carol, no!” shouted Lori, trying to step between them only to be gently pushed aside. “Carol-”

“I said _trust me_ ,” said Carol, who then leaned in and whispered something to Lori. Lori listened, then nodded... and even though she was still extremely nervous, she stepped aside.

“If you hurt my girlfriend, I'll literally kick your butt,” said Lori, glaring at Lynn. Lynn just laughed, then charged at Carol and swung as hard as she could.... and ended up being gently and firmly planted on her face.

“What the heck?!” shouted Lynn, expecting to tackle Carol and instead ending up tackling the carpet. “How...?”

Lynn looked back at Carol, who had a single palm outstretched, and her eyes completely closed.

“Did she close her eyes _before_ she-”

“The deal was one punch,” said Lori, walking toward Lynn. “You missed completely, now go to your room and beat up your punching bag or something.”

“But how did I miss?”

“When I was in fourth grade, mom and dad insisted I take a self defense class. I didn't want to hit anyone, so I picked tai chi. I... stuck with it,” said Carol, slowly sliding herself back into her usual pose.

“Wait, you took tai chi?!” said Lori, looking over at Carol.

“I _take_ tai chi, still,” Carol replied with a smile. “You should come with me sometime! It's super fun, and it's a lot like yoga. Actually, you're more flexible than me so you have the perfect body for it!”

“Forget that, where do _I_ sign up?!” asked Lynn excitedly.

“It takes a lot of patience, I'm not sure you could do it...”

“I could totally do it!”

“Maybe you could take some lessons from me first, then see if you want to sign up for the actual class,” said Carol. “I could train you _and_ Lori!”

“Would I get to fight you?” asked Lynn, still looking quite excited.

“You'd get to fight Lori.”

“Even better!”

“Okay, enough fighting for one night, let's just go upstairs,” said Lori. Carol nodded in agreement, and the two walked upstairs to check on the other Loud siblings. “Seriously though, I had no idea you took a self defense class! I've always just relied on my brute strength to get me out of trouble... I have a surprising amount of it, especially when I get upset...”

“Yeah, Lincoln told me you picked up a whole table once like it was nothing!”

“He... told you that?” said Lori, who looked slightly embarrassed. “That wasn't one of my best moments...”

“It's okay, I know you've worked on your temper since then.”

“I used to be so mean to them,” Lori continued, bowing her head. “Especially when I was babysitting them. I always thought I had to be strict and stern to keep them under control, but they were _miserable_. I've backed off since then but it's still rough to look back on it now.”

“Hey, you did what you thought you had to do to keep ten siblings under control. I'd probably be a nervous wreck if I was in charge of that many! Better to be a field general than to be curled up in your bed crying like I'd probably be.”

“You wouldn't do that bad of a job,” said Lori, smiling warmly at Carol. “You keep the student council on task most of the time.”

“Yeah, but they're not-” Carol began before being interrupted by a loud fight from a nearby room. She and Lori raced to Lola and Lana's room to see the two of them wrestling over a teddy bear.

“His name is Bugbear and he's MINE!” shouted Lana.

“HER name is Barbara Bear and she's MINE!” shouted Lola.

“Lana! Lola!” shouted Lori, before finally deploying the whistle she kept around her neck and blowing it as hard as she could. “Both of you stop fighting right now!”

As Lori tried to get the twins under control, Carol could smell something unpleasant coming from the hallway. She walked outside to see a distressed looking Lily waddling toward her.

“Poopoo!” shouted Lily. Carol crinkled up her nose and turned back around, gesturing to her girlfriend.

“Lori, Lily needs a change and I have _never_ done that before!” shouted Carol. She pinched her nose tightly shut, nearly overcome by the stench. “No offense, but it is the _grossest_ thing I have ever smelled!”

Carol turned around and gasped.

“Carol,” said Lucy, suddenly standing behind her. “I hope you don't mind, but I need help for an unholy ritual, and you're the closest thing I can find to a beautiful young maiden. I'd use Leni, but she's terrified of spiders, and this ritual requires the 'victim'... er, volunteer, to be covered in them.”

“You... want to _what_?” stammered Carol, not knowing whether to freak out or to throw up, the smell of Lily's diaper still permeating the hallway. She then sniffed something else that cut through the stench... chemicals, wafting from the general direction of Lisa's room. “Is that... ammonia?”

Carol walked into Lisa's room and saw the young genius mixing several chemicals into a large beaker.

“Ah, Miss Pingrey. I see you're taking a break from your time with Lori, or perhaps you're just in need of assistance in locating the lavatory. I must advise you, even late in the evening, it's usually quite occupied or possibly clogged.”

“No, I was just wondering why it smells like dangerous chemicals in here,” asked Carol. “I know you're... the smart one, right? But still, isn't ammonia potentially deadly?”

“Only in the hands of a complete idiot,” said Lisa. “Ammonia is a basic chemical component in many scientific formulas, and I assure you, I'm using adequate ventilation for this particular experiment. I do have a window open, after all.”

“Well... Lori's trying really hard to babysit you guys, so just be careful, okay?”

Lisa raised an eyebrow.

“You understand that Lori is quite accustomed to babysitting all ten of us at once, correct? And you also understand that Lori is quite used to the presence of potentially hazardous chemicals, so you needn't worry.”

“He's my bear!”

“She's MINE!”

Lana and Lola's fight had spilled into Lisa's bedroom, but before either Carol or Lisa could put a stop to it, Lily waddled in.

“POOPOO!”

Carol started to back out, bumping into Lisa again. She turned, saw her, and shrieked. This caused Lisa to drop her chemical beaker.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no, evacuate the premises!” Lisa shouted, quickly shooing everyone out just before an explosion rocked the room, blasting Lana, Lola, Lucy, and Lily out into the hallway and blasting Carol right into Lori's arms. Thankfully, no one was injured, and no significant property damage was caused, but Carol was knocked temporarily into a daze, prompting a _very_ harsh response from Lori.

“That's IT! Everyone, IN YOUR ROOMS NOW!”

Lola and Lana were continuing to fight over the teddy bear despite everything that had happened, prompting Lori to grab it, rip off its head, and give it to Lana while giving the body to Lola.

“I SAID NOW!”

As the girls trudged off to their rooms, Lori turned Carol around and placed a hand on her cheek.

“Are you okay?” asked Lori, wiping some chemical smudge from her girlfriend's face. “Carol, I am _so_ sorry...”

“I'm fine, don't worry,” replied Carol, who then pointed at Lily. “And... you should probably change her.”

Lori sniffed the air.

“...right.”

A few minutes later in Lori and Leni's room, Carol was sitting on Leni's bed with Leni while Lori was on her bed changing Lily.

“It gets... really crazy in here, doesn't it?” asked Carol.

“That's nothing, you should see what it's like in the morning!” Leni chimed in. “It's a good thing we have Lori to keep everything under control!”

“Yeah... it really is,” said Carol, smiling at Lori.

“Hey Leni, could you go put Lily back in her crib?” asked Lori. “And... maybe give me and Carol a little bit of privacy?”

“Okay!” said Leni, happily taking Lily. She then looked back and forth between Lori and Carol, giving them both a knowing smile. “Ohhhh.... I know what you two are gonna do in here.”

“You, uh... do?” asked Carol with a nervous look on her face.

“Sure! You two are gonna hold hands!”

As Leni giggled and left the room with Lily, she tossed Lori and Carol a pair of gloves each.

“Make sure you use protection!” Leni said, winking at them before taking Lily out of the room.

After Leni left, Lori gestured for Carol to come sit down on her bed. Carol obliged, walking over and sitting down.

“Sorry about... all that,” said Lori with a sigh.

“Lori, I want you to promise me something,” said Carol, reaching up and putting her hand on Lori's cheek.

“What's that?” asked Lori.

“Don't _ever_ apologize to me about your siblings ever again,” said Carol, smiling warmly. “They're all amazing. I can totally see how they'd drive you crazy, but I love all of them, just like I love you. ...I mean, not as much as I love you, but you know what I mean.”

Lori bit her lip, not knowing what to say in response. Carol had seen just how crazy the Loud House could get, and she was... totally okay with it. Even though she'd been challenged to a fight, nearly blown to bits, _and_ had to smell Lily's diaper all in one evening, she still had fun and wanted to spend more time there. Lori was touched... so touched that she wanted to give Carol a big hug, but then remembered what she'd just done and backed away slightly.

“I should uh, probably wash my hands before touching you,” said Lori.

“Well, Leni did give us those gloves.”

“True...”

Lori put a pair of gloves on and then hugged Carol tightly, before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

Before the two could kiss, the door opened.

“Oh! Uh, sorry dudes, didn't know I was interruptin' somethin'...”

Luna stood in the doorway, guitar in hand, hooked up to a small amp she'd set up outside the room.

“It's okay, Luna...” sighed Lori. She and Carol smiled as they looked over at Luna, still in each other's arms. “What's going on?”

“Heard a huge commotion over the sound of my music and thought I'd check up on you guys, but I can see everything's okay,” said Luna, giving them a thumbs up. “Need a Coke or anything?”

“All I want is a Pepsi, just one Pepsi, and she wouldn't give it to me!” said Carol, pointing to Luna. The two girls exchanged a laugh, while Lori raised her eyebrow.

“Uh, is that a song reference or something?” asked Lori.

“Yeah, it's this really trippy old song I heard Luna jamming out to last time I was here!”

“Girl's got good taste,” said Luna. “But seriously, all we have is Coke.”

“Where's Luan?” asked Lori. “She's not gonna be messing with us anymore tonight, is she?”

“Nah, don't worry about that,” said Luna. “Let's just say Carol's not the only one who appreciates a good gag...”

Lori could see Luna clutching a roll of duct tape at her side.

“Luna...”

“...what? Aw, don't worry, she's fine.”

“You're going to untie her as soon as you go back to your room, right?” asked Lori sternly.

“Yeah yeah, don't worry. Anyway, you guys mind if I play a little jam for ya or somethin'?”

Lori and Carol, still holding each other tightly, looked into each other's eyes and blushed. Then, they looked at Luna.

“Sure thing, Luna,” said Carol. “I'd love to hear you play.”

“Yeah, but make it quick, I don't want Luan's circulation getting cut off.”

“C'mon, I was as careful with her as Sam and I are when we... you know what, nevermind, I'll just start playin' now.”

Luna turned on her amp and began playing a soft, romantic rock song for Lori and Carol, who began to kiss as they cuddled together on Lori's bed.

_I didn't think you liked me then_

_But now I know I was wrong_

_It started when you called me friend_

_I wish it hadn't taken so long_

Lori and Carol continued to hold each other tenderly, nuzzling their cheeks and noses together as Luna played. Luna watched them with a smile, politely looking away whenever the two started kissing more intensely.

_Rivals to friends to lovers_

_Couldn't imagine it with any other_

_Rivals to friends to lovers_

_Won't keep this love undercover_

“Did you... just write that for us?” asked Lori, who couldn't remember Luna's song from anywhere else. Luna nodded.

“Yeah, wrote it today before Carol came over,” Luna replied. “Been waitin' to play it all night, but I thought after everything that happened, I wouldn't get the chance.”

“Well, it's really beautiful,” said Lori, giving her younger sister a grateful smile.

“Yeah... thank you, Luna,” added Carol, holding Lori's gloved hand in her own. “Is there more?”

“Of course there is,” said Luna. She started to play the second verse when suddenly, there was a thumping on the wall, coming from her room. “Uh... maybe I'd better check on Luan.”

“Hold on,” said Lori, leaning into the wall and cupping her hand to it. “Luan, do you really need us in there? Kick twice for yes and once for no!”

Lori could hear another loud thump, and cupped her hand to the wall again.

“And be honest!”

There was no second thump. Lori turned back to Luna and smiled.

“Keep playing,” she said, holding Carol even tighter.

O-O-O

Hours later, after everyone in the Loud House was fast asleep, Lori and Carol lay in bed together in their pajamas, holding each other gently and feeling like they were about to fall asleep themselves. They looked across the room to see Leni sleeping peacefully.

“Going to be a fun day at the mall with her tomorrow,” whispered Carol, nuzzling Lori softly. Lori nodded in agreement, and held Carol closer.

“And it was a fun night tonight too,” she said. “Thanks for helping me babysit my siblings. Having you here made the whole night fly by.”

“Really? I can't imagine how it would ever get boring here even without me,” replied Carol.

“After a while, you actually get used to all the chaos. ...don't give me that look, it's true.”

“Maybe someday I'll get used to it too,” said Carol with a slight giggle. “I hope I'm around you enough for that to happen.”

Lori could feel a warmness in her chest at Carol's expression of love and desire. She held her girlfriend even tighter, and things would've gotten even more hot and heavy if Leni wasn't in the room. Carol's kindness and understanding were two of the things Lori loved most about her, and she'd never displayed either of those qualities more than she had the past few hours. Carol had gotten along well with each of Lori's siblings, and she could tell that they liked her too.

“I hope so too, Carol,” said Lori, softly leaning over and kissing Carol on the lips. “Thanks for everything.”

“Thanks for letting me be a part of your life, Lori.”

Carol didn't have to thank Lori for that... Lori was grateful for every moment that Carol Pingrey was in her life.

And as the two fell asleep in each other's arms, Lori hoped there would be many more of those special moments.


	4. Don't Speak

(Author's Note: _Queens Of The Selfie Age_ is being written as part of **Calori Week** , inspired by the _Loud House_ fan **SesNumeral**! This story, and all the other stories featured in this work, are part of an anthology, which means that they each take place in their own separate continuity and aren't connected to any of the other stories contained within, or any other _Loud House_ story I've previously written. Thanks for reading!)

O-O-O

**Day 4 - Angst** (“Don't Speak”)

O-O-O

“And this year's Royal Woods High School prom queen is... Carol Pingrey!”

As the crowd cheered loudly and clapped, Lori excitedly joined in, smiling warmly. She'd come a long way since homecoming, when Carol's win at that ceremony had been a source of great angst for her. In the months since, Lori had reached out to Carol and had learned so much about her, and the two had become close friends... so even though Lori wanted to be prom queen, she was genuinely happy for Carol.

Besides, Carol's win had been a foregone conclusion. She was the most popular girl in school, and for good reason. She was kind, and sweet, and did her best to reach out to everyone, even though she herself was full of anxiety and insecurity, just like Lori was. Only Carol's closest friends knew how much of an effort it was for her to be so outgoing... she struggled everyday with feelings of inadequacy compared to others, and still pushed herself hard to be the best person she could be.

And as Lori watched Carol go up on stage and accept that crown and that sash, she had another strong feeling stirring inside of her.

_She looks so beautiful..._ thought Lori, clutching a hand to her chest.  _And I still haven't told her how I really feel._

Lori loved Carol, on a level deeper than their friendship. It had been a month since she'd broken up with Bobby Santiago, though her feelings for Carol had nothing to do with that. The two had tried to make a long distance relationship work, but even though they were both sweet people who truly did care for each other, they'd found themselves growing too far apart emotionally, and had broken it off amicably. What Lori didn't know at the time was how much her feelings for Carol would grow after she'd left Bobby, almost as if a chain had been removed from her heart. She'd already had what one might call a “girl crush” on Carol, but breaking it off with Bobby had caused that crush to blossom into a full-on hopeless attraction, and Lori increasingly found it impossible to ignore.

Lori saw Carol on stage with the prom king, a very handsome senior, but she didn't feel any worry or jealousy. That senior was already dating their mutual friend Whitney, and as for Carol, Lori already knew she was attracted to girls, as she'd confessed it to her around the same time she and Bobby had broken up.

Lori knew Carol was attracted to girls, but she couldn't imagine Carol was attracted to _her,_ which is why she'd had yet to say anything about her own feelings.

But now, as the lights started to dim, as Carol stepped down from the stage escorted by her “king” who would soon part from her to go dance with Whitney, Lori knew that it was now or never. She clutched her hand to her chest again... it was beating so fast.

_Tonight's the night, Lori._

Their eyes met for the first time since Carol had stepped onto the stage. Carol smiled, her pretty eyes looking right into Lori's. With shaking hand, Lori gave her a thumbs up. She was smiling too, but was biting her lip to keep herself from letting out a nervous whimper.

_You're going to tell her...! And no matter what Carol says, you'll be okay._

Carol gave her prom king a hug, then broke off from him and made her way down to the dance floor. Lori found herself walking toward Carol, somewhat more slowly. As they got closer to one another, the DJ could be heard speaking, his voice drowning out most of the conversations nearby. A spectacle of spotlights lit up the floor.

“Congratulations, Carol,” Lori stammered nervously, extending her arms to hug her friend. Carol, smiling, leaned in and embraced her tightly, and Lori could feel her friend's heart beating quickly as well. “I knew you'd win.”

“I didn't,” Carol replied, wiping some sweat from her forehead after parting from the hug. “I figured they wouldn't want me to be prom queen _and_ homecoming queen in the same year, so I thought they'd vote for someone else!”

“Who else would they have voted for?”

“You, maybe?” Carol replied. “Look at you, you look beautiful tonight, and your hair is as full as ever! And I love your dress too... I mean, I know they do most of the voting _before_ the prom, but still, I can't believe you didn't win.”

“It's okay, you know I've never been all that popular anyway,” said Lori with an accepting smile. Her nervousness had faded a bit as she'd started to talk to Carol, but her heart was still beating quickly, as if it knew she was just stalling her inevitable confession. “You deserve to be prom queen.”

“Thanks, Lori...” Carol replied, hugging Lori again. “I can't believe we're about to graduate, isn't it crazy? Pretty soon, both of us will be off to college...”

_Which is why I need to ask you now, before I lose my chance,_ thought Lori, taking a deep breath... and then another one.

“Are you okay?” Carol asked, placing a hand on Lori's shoulder. “Do you need to sit down, or maybe get some punch?”

“No, it's... I just have something to tell you,” Lori said, taking yet another deep breath and exhaling loudly. Carol gently walked Lori over to a line of chairs, but Lori shook her head, wanting to stay standing. She felt that if she sat down, she might pass out. She felt like she might pass out no matter what she did. “Carol, do you remember last month when you came out to me?”

“Yeah? Of course I remember, that was a _big_ step for me....” said Carol, blushing a bit and rubbing the back of her head. “You were the third person I told, after my parents. I still remember how supportive you were, too... I mean, I know your sister Luna's in a same sex relationship too, so I already knew you'd support me, but it was still amazing to hear you being so kind and understanding.”

“I'll always support you, Carol, you know that,” Lori told her. “That's why... I need to tell you something about me. I'm... I'm bisexual. I dated Bobby for a long time, and I like boys for sure, but I like girls too. And there's one girl I especially like... and I'm... hoping she likes me too.”

Carol started to say something, then stopped, as if she knew what Lori was going to tell her next. Lori continued, her body too flooded with nervous adrenaline for her to notice the expression on Carol's face.

“Carol, I have a _huge_ crush on you... I think I have since the day we became friends, maybe even sooner, I was just too blinded by my jealousy to realize it. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You're compassionate, and funny, and smart, and I feel like I can talk to you about anything. I've been driving myself crazy these past few weeks wanting to confess to you, but I didn't know how you'd react... I guess I was just really scared. I'm still really scared. Carol, it's okay if you don't return my feelings, but I just wanted you to know how I feel. Would you... be my girlfriend?”

Carol was speechless. Hearing Lori confess her feelings so suddenly, hearing her kind words, it was overwhelming for her, and she struggled to come up with a coherent response, even as she knew what her answer was going to be. She reached up and gently took Lori's hands in hers, looking her in the eyes with an expression tinged with regret.

“Lori, I... I'm... I'm touched... I'm flattered... I'm.... I'm honestly shocked... that someone as awesome as you would feel that way about me. You're an amazing friend, and... this is so hard... because I... I think I might feel the same way, but I... I can't, Lori... I can't be with you.”

Lori knew this was a possibility, and she had prepared herself for it. She wasn't mad at Carol. She understood completely, and yet, as she continued to listen to Carol's rejection, the tears started to come.

“I'm going to England, Lori... I'm going to Cambridge, remember? And you're going to Fairway... like, 3,500 miles away. It wouldn't... it couldn't... it can't, Lori. We can be friends, we can Skype and talk on the phone, but I can't be in a relationship with anyone that far away... maybe if you'd said something sooner, I....”

Carol and Lori's hands were trembling. Lori was trying to smile, biting into her lip hard, trying her best not to cry.

“I understand, it's okay,” said Lori. She wanted to say more, she wanted to tell Carol just how much she understood, that there were no hard feelings, that they were still friends, but she was hurting so much that she knew if she said anymore she would burst into tears, in front of Carol and everyone.

“Are you sure? I'm so sorry, Lori, I should have told you sooner how I felt, then maybe you would've felt okay about telling me. The thing is, I don't know how I feel for sure... I don't know who I like, I know I like you as a friend but I don't know if I love you like you love me, and I can't make that kind of commitment to someone I'm not 100 percent sure about... I am so sorry.”

As Lori nodded in understand, she could hear music playing over the speakers, filling the room with the sound of No Doubt's “Don't Speak”. She held onto Carol's hands tightly, as both girls looked into each other's eyes, wondering where their friendship was going next.

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday, together_

_Always_

“I... I...”

Lori tried, but couldn't say another word without letting out a loud, unmistakable sob. Tears streaked down her face. Immediately, Carol pulled Lori close and gently guided her to a line of chairs toward the edge of the room, as far away from the crowds and couples as she could get the two of them.

_I really feel_

_That I'm losin' my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be_

_The end_

As soon as they sat down, Lori began sobbing profusely. She buried her head in Carol's shoulder, and felt Carol's hands gently stroking her hair.

“Lori, I'm sorry...”

“Carol, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying like this...!”

“Why not?”

Lori was practically convulsing with emotion at this point, and Carol held her tightly, her hands continuing to stroke and caress Lori's hair as she let out everything she possibly could, no longer trying to stop herself.

“I shouldn't be crying that you said no, I have no right to make you feel bad about it...! It's my fault, I still want you to be my friend, why can't I just be okay with you saying no...? Why can't I stop crying?”

“Because you love me and it hurts...”

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real, well I don't want to know..._

Lori looked up into Carol's eyes, and saw a look of complete understanding and love, but also a look of sadness, reflecting Lori's own. She could see a look of intense regret on Carol's face, and immediately hated herself for making Carol feel that, knowing she had no right to do so. She sobbed again, and Carol tightened her embrace, telling Lori that everything was going to be okay.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're sayin'_

_So please stop explainin'_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

“Even if I'd told you last month, it wouldn't have changed anything...” sniffled Lori, nuzzling her face into Carol's silky prom dress. “You wouldn't have changed your plans to go to Cambridge and I wouldn't have wanted you to. It's an amazing opportunity and I'm so proud of you... I'm so happy for you... I can't wait to see what you'll do over there...”

“You're right, Lori,” said Carol. She lifted Lori's chin up and looked into her eyes, using a hand to wipe away the tears from one of her cheeks. “But I still should've told you.”

Lori would've asked Carol why she didn't, but it only took her a second of thinking to realize that she already knew. The anxiety, the self-doubt, the self-loathing that kept her from confessing to Carol... she knew Carol must've been feeling them as well. Even though the two girls were now best friends, even though they were no longer competing with each other, their emotional impulses were rooted far deeper than their outward competition. They weren't jealous of each other, but they still compared themselves to each other almost every second of every day.

_You didn't think you were good enough for me..._ thought Lori.  _And God knows I'm not good enough for you._

Lori sobbed again, drowned out by the music, muffled by Carol's body as she was embraced even more tightly.

_It's all ending_

_We gotta stop pretending_

_Who we are_

“Lori, I'm here... I'll be here for you every day. I don't leave for England for another two months. We'll spend time together as friends. You can tell me anything you want. We'll do everything together, I promise.”

“You don't have to do anything for me,” sobbed Lori.

“I know,” Carol replied. She placed her hands on Lori's cheeks and gently lifted her head up again, wiping tears and smeared makeup from below her eyes. “But I want to.”

“Carol, I'm s-”

Carol pulled Lori in closer and silenced her with a kiss.

_No, no, don't speak_

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_And I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

In that moment, which lasted only a couple of seconds, Lori imagined how things could have been different. If she'd confessed sooner, if Carol had said yes, if Carol herself had confessed sooner... yes, Carol still would've gone to Cambridge... but they would have had that summer. Lori saw that summer, every moment of it in those two seconds, the two of them going all over Royal Woods, maybe on a summer trip, maybe, just maybe...

“We're still BFFs,” Lori said quietly as Carol pulled away, trying her best to smile.

“Forever and ever,” Carol replied, pressing her forehead against Lori's.

And as the two sat there with their foreheads pressed together, tears streaking down both of their faces now, they both thought about what could have been and what maybe could still be... but for now, at least, wasn't going to happen, and as much as Lori tried not to think it, she couldn't help but imagine that it was indeed all her fault that she and Carol weren't going to be together.

_Hush, hush, darling_

_Hush, hush, darling_

_Hush, hush_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

The two friends, still holding hands, looked up and out at the dance floor, watching as dozens of happy couples danced together. Lori was still crying, and Carol handed her a pink handkerchief to blow her nose on.

“Lori, could we have a dance at least?” asked Carol, standing up and extending her hand.

“You don't have to,” replied Lori.

“I want to,” said Carol, and continued to hold out her hand until Lori finally took it. “If... it's okay with you.”

“Carol, I've wanted to dance with you every day since the prom was announced,” said Lori, allowing Carol to escort her back out to the dance floor.

“Then what are we waiting for? We don't have to be a couple to dance together...”

_True_ , thought Lori, looking across the floor to see Leni and Becky quite happily dancing together at the other end of the room, even though Leni had come with Chaz and Becky had come with Joey. “Okay, Carol, but I'm just worried I'll start crying again...”

“You can cry as much as you want,” said Carol, reaching up and wiping one last tear from Lori's face. “I've got an entire dress you can blow your nose on if you need to.”

Carol giggled, and Lori giggled with her, and the two began to dance together to a slow romance song, neither of them caring who saw the two of them together even if they weren't actually together.

But even as they danced, making at least one of Lori's prom night fantasies come true, Lori couldn't shake the sadness and regret still coursing through her body. Carol was the perfect friend, and Lori knew she would've been the perfect girlfriend. Kind, generous, beautiful... so beautiful, so beautiful it hurt Lori to look at her and think about what might have been.

And even though their friendship was still as strong as ever, maybe even stronger, it would take a long time for Lori to be able to look at Carol without imagining something more.

_Every kind thing she does from now on is going to hurt_ , thought Lori.  _And I hate myself for thinking that._


	5. The Warmest Hour

(Author's Note: _Queens Of The Selfie Age_ is being written as part of **Calori Week** , inspired by the _Loud House_ fan **SesNumeral**! This story, and all the other stories featured in this work, are part of an anthology, which means that they each take place in their own separate continuity and aren't connected to any of the other stories contained within, or any other _Loud House_ story I've previously written. Thanks for reading!)

O-O-O

**Day 5 - Comfort** (“The Warmest Hour”)

O-O-O

It was another quiet night at Carol Pingrey's house, though it was a bit less quiet than usual thanks to the presence of Carol's girlfriend, her once rival Lori Loud. It was a Saturday, and Carol's parents were out of town for the night, giving the two girls the house to themselves. They were used to spending the weekends with each other, and this wasn't the first time they were left alone for a whole night together, but this night was particularly special, as it was exactly three months since the girls had started dating.

They were snuggled up together in a big chair in the living room, in front of a large flat-screen TV that was playing a romantic movie. They were enjoying the movie, but what they were really enjoying was being in each other's arms under a warm blanket, holding hands and nuzzling their faces softly together.

“Oooh, Carol, what kind of lotion is that?” asked Lori, sighing softly as her cheek rubbed against Carol's, feeling how silky soft her girlfriend's skin was.

“Feathersoft,” said Carol, enjoying the compliments and the feeling of Lori nuzzling against her.

“Oooh, that stuff's expensive,” said Lori softly, rubbing her face against Carol's cheek even faster. “I bet it's worth every penny.”

“It's not that much better than your brand of lotion actually...” Carol replied. “It's just the kind of stuff my mom buys. I bet we could save money buying some of yours!”

“No, no, keep using the good stuff, you literally feel like an angel right now...”

Lori started to moan as she continued to nuzzle Carol, who giggled and reached up to press her hand against Lori's cheek and push the two of them together even closer. Lori kept moaning, and soon she was turning her head to kiss Carol on the cheek. Carol giggled again, then moaned as Lori kissed her a second time. She turned her head, pressing her lips into Lori's, who eagerly met the kiss and took Carol gently by the cheeks. The two smooched over and over again, several times before Carol parted her lips to intensify the kiss. Their embrace tightened, their moans grew more and more passionate, and their lips engulfed each other's even more fully, until Carol was practically climbing on top of Lori, pushing her into the side of the chair. This lasted for several more seconds, but before long, the two girls had to catch their breath, and though their lips parted, their arms didn't, and they continued to hold each other tightly as they recovered from their latest show of affection.

“How did I get so lucky?” asked Lori, as her blue eyes stared passionately into Carol's.

“What do you mean, Lori?” asked Carol.

“You know what I mean... dating an amazing girl like you. Remember when we used to hate each other?”

“Yeah... but that feels like so long ago, and honestly, I don't really like remembering it,” said Carol, looking a bit embarrassed as she thought back to the rivalry the two girls used to share. “Every time I remember it, I get sad because I think about how I almost screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me, you know? I got so caught up in this petty feud that I almost never got to see you for the amazing girl you are.”

“I... guess I feel the same way, now that you put it like that,” Lori replied, looking a bit embarrassed and sad herself. “All that stuff we did to try and one-up each other, I'm just glad we never did anything to really hurt each other. Only ourselves.”

Carol smiled and nodded, and gave Lori a reassuring kiss.

“We were so ridiculous,” said Carol, shaking her head.

“But anyway, Carol, I'm totally lucky... you're sweet, and smart, and fun, and amazing, and the prettiest girl in school by far. Just the fact that we're here together like this completely blows my mind, and sometimes it's still hard for me to believe.”

“Lori... you don't have to be so down on yourself, you know? And I'm nowhere _near_ the prettiest girl in school. You're just as pretty as I am, maybe even more. I still can't get my hair as voluminous as yours, and my eyes aren't as blue, and I wish I had your figure...!”

“ _My_ figure?” stammered Lori. “You're like a supermodel, I'm just average... sometimes I'm worried I have a man body.”

“First of all, there's nothing wrong with having a man body, even if you did have one, which you don't,” said Carol, stroking her hand across Lori's cheek. “You're super athletic, your stomach is way toned, you have super sexy legs-”

“Oh come on, my legs are _really_ ugly, and don't get me started on-”

Fed up with Lori's self-loathing, Carol slid her hand from Lori's cheek to her mouth, planting it gently but quite firmly over her lips. Lori let out a muffled groan and reached up to try and move Carol's hand, but Carol kept it quite firmly in place.

“Lori, I _really_ want you to hear this and not try to talk over me, so I'm going to shush you until I finish what I have to say,” said Carol, before getting a slightly sheepish and apologetic look on her face. “Um, if that's okay.”

Lori blushed a bit, but Carol's calmness and politeness made her more willing to listen, and it wasn't as if she exactly minded having one of Carol's exceptionally soft hands on her face, even if it was currently shushing her. She nodded quietly, and even smooched Carol's palm a couple times, making her giggle again.

“Anyway, Lori, you're... really beautiful. You've got flaws, but all of us do, even me. I love how big and expressive your eyes are. I love the way your nose gets crinkled up when you get all emotional. You have the cutest cheeks, and your hair is absolutely amazing.”

Lori blushed even more fiercely, her cheeks warming under Carol's soft hand. Carol smiled and continued.

“And I _love_ how athletic you are... your arms and legs are so toned and your stomach has the cutest little muscles... you're so strong and still so feminine, and when I feel you hold me in your arms I feel so safe and protected...”

Lori's eyes narrowed as she felt even more flattered by Carol's words... but Carol still wasn't done, and leaned in, her eyes very close to Lori's now.

“But what I really love about you is how sincere you are... how you're never afraid to say what's on your mind and how you feel... if you hadn't been so sincere with me that day, I never would've known how you really felt about me... and how I really felt about you.”

Lori started to say something, but Carol kept her hand in place, and leaned in and kissed the top of her hand before gently shushing Lori one more time.

“There's not one thing that's ugly about you, Lori... you don't have to worry about how you look, because I think you look perfect... and you should too.”

_But I do worry..._ Lori muffled under Carol's hand.

“I know...” Carol said softly, finally lowering her hand away from Lori's lips. “And that's okay too.”

Carol leaned in, kissing Lori tenderly.

“Just remember what I said,” Carol continued, “and try not to worry yourself silly like I do...”

Of course, Lori couldn't help but worry, even as she sat safe and secure in her girlfriend's arms. She was constantly worried, not just about her appearance, but about her future, about what her brother and sisters were up to, about her FaceSpace account... and even about what Carol thought of her, even though she knew Carol loved her dearly. She tried to calm herself down by looking into Carol's eyes and relishing in her embrace, and at least for the moment, it served as a suitable distraction.

“I can't imagine why you think I'm so much better than you...” said Carol softly, showing much of the same worry and uncertainty that Lori was feeling.

“Well... want me to tell you?” asked Lori.

Carol blushed and smiled warmly as Lori leaned in. She nodded, and suddenly felt Lori's hand softly covering up her lips. She gave a quick squeal, and Lori calmly shushed her and smiled.

“I don't want you talking over me either,” said Lori. “Promise to listen?”

Carol giggled under Lori's hand and nodded quickly, but managed to push her girlfriend's hand down just long enough to make a small request.

“Nothing about my physical appearance,” Carol said quickly. “I already know I'm pretty.”

“That's my girl,” said Lori, before sliding her hand back up to cover Carol's lips. “You're also super creative... like way more than I am. You had to come up with all those selfie ideas on your own, I had help from all my brothers and sisters! And you're usually the one who figures out where to go on dates, which is just fine with me because I hardly ever have any ideas anyway but yours are _super_ fun, and-”

_Lori!_ Carol muffled, narrowing her eyes.

“Right, right, I'm supposed to be praising you, not insulting myself!”

Lori pretended for a moment to be deep in thought, and Carol raised her eyebrow, thinking for a moment that Lori had run out of nice things to say... but of course, Lori was only having fun with Carol, and she leaned back in to shower her girlfriend with compliments, the sweetest compliments she'd ever heard.

“You're so good at recognizing the good in others, even when they can't see it... you're humble, and honest, and you always know how to put a smile on my face. You try your best to make sure everyone has a fun time. You're so hard working, not even just at competing with me, but at pretty much everything you do. You're so sweet and you always try to help people... you were so nice to my siblings when you met them... actually, you're nice to everyone.”

Carol's entire face was red, a much deeper blush than Lori had when she was being complimented... even if Lori's hand hadn't been over her lips, she would have been absolutely speechless, and Lori wasn't done, not quite yet.

“You're literally the kindest person I've ever met... once you stopped trying to compete with me and let your guard down, I could see the real you, and the real you is amazing.”

Carol was trembling now. She felt so endeared to Lori, and she wanted to say something to her, something to express how Lori made her feel, but Lori's hand was still in the way. She'd promised to let Lori speak and not to talk over her, but she needed to share her feelings, feelings that were getting ready to burst forth. Only the lump in her throat kept her restrained.

“Carol, the reason I'm so nervous around you, the reason I still get so worried, is that I feel like I can't live up to your example... not because I'm bad, but because you're so good, and I just want you to be as happy as you make me.”

Carol let out a half-squeal, half-sob, pushing forward against Lori's hand.

“Carol, there's still so much I want to say-”

_Lori, you've said enough...!_

Carol gently but fiercely wrestled her face away from Lori's hand, unable to go any longer without expressing herself.

“Lori, you're the one who inspires me! I know you think it's the other way around, but I mean it...”

“Carol, I...I don't know what to say. My siblings look up to me, _you_ look up to me... it's just so much to live up to...”

Both girls were quivering with emotion at this point, struggling to hold back tears despite feeling so happy. They looked at each other, faces contorted in tentative joy, red from blushing, so much to say but unable to find the words to express any of it...

“Just be yourself, Lori, that's who I fell in love with.”

“Carol... you are literally perfect.”

They leaned in, lips drawing closer. Both of them started to speak, both of them wanting to be silenced by the other. Carol pulled Lori in close and kissed her passionately, and Lori returned the kiss with equal passion, her hands reaching around to caress Carol's back. The two snuggled and embraced and kissed and held each other tightly, and only parted long enough to praise each other again.

“Lori, you have the softest lips...”

“Carol, your embrace is literally the warmest...”

As the girls continued to embrace, they could still sense their own worries and anxieties clouding their minds, trying to tell them that they didn't deserve each other, that they weren't in the other girl's league, that they'd somehow done something wrong, even as the moment and their embrace felt so right.

But the longer they felt each other's touch and looked into each other's eyes, those anxieties were calmed, and they felt comfortable once again. They didn't know how long it would last, but they knew that as long as they were together, they didn't have anything to be afraid of.

“Carol, you make me feel so loved...” Lori said softly, running her hand through her girlfriend's long, blonde hair.

“You make me feel so special, Lori,” Carol replied, tenderly nuzzling her face into Lori's shoulder. “Thank you... for everything.”

“I love you, Carol Pingrey.”

“I love you, Lori Loud.”

And then they kissed again, holding each other tightly. A tear slid down both of their faces, of sadness turned to joy as they nuzzled each other and wiped them away.

_And no matter what anxieties may come, I always will,_ thought Carol, opening her eyes to get a glimpse of Lori's before closing them again to feel the warmth of her embrace.

_Forever and always, worries and all,_ thought Lori, her hands finding Carol's under the blanket to hold them tight, their hearts beating quickly inside their chests as they rested together.


	6. Queens And Princesses

(Author's Note: _Queens Of The Selfie Age_ is being written as part of **Calori Week** , inspired by the _Loud House_ fan **SesNumeral**! This story, and all the other stories featured in this work, are part of an anthology, which means that they each take place in their own separate continuity and aren't connected to any of the other stories contained within, or any other _Loud House_ story I've previously written. Thanks for reading!)

O-O-O

**Day 6 – Road Trip** (“Queens And Princesses”)

O-O-O

Lori Loud wasn't very happy for someone who was standing in the middle of the “happiest place on Earth” with her girlfriend. She and Carol Pingrey were standing in the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World, on vacation for spring break, but while Carol was having the time of her life, Lori found her surroundings somewhat... overstimulating.

“Lori, look!” shouted Carol, happily turning Lori's head to face one of the numerous characters roaming the park. “It's Princess Jasmine! She's right there! We should go talk to her!”

“Carol, I had no idea you were so excited for these characters...” said Lori, looking half surprised and half bored.

“Well, everybody likes Disney, don't they?”

“I mean, the movies are okay... some of them. I'm not really a huge fan, you know I was never much of a Disney girl,” said Lori, trying to put on her best face for Carol so that they could have fun, but also wanting to be completely honest with her girlfriend. “Leni loves them, Luna likes the music, Luan likes the jokes and the voice acting, Lynn is a _huge_ fan of Mulan, Lincoln thinks the princesses are kinda hot, Lucy doesn't want everyone to think she likes Disney but she secretly loves it, Lola likes the outfits, Lana likes the talking animals, Lisa is four so despite her scientific mind of course she loves them, and Lily's a baby. But as for me? I've always found them a bit boring... even when I was little like Lily and Lisa, I never really got why they were so appealing. Don't get me wrong, I'm still having fun and I'm really glad you brought me with you, but I don't know... I just don't get as excited for the princesses as you do. I'm sorry, Carol.”

Lori expected Carol to be annoyed with her for being a buzzkill, but Carol just took Lori's admission in stride, laughing and smiling and continuing to lead Lori over to the costumed Jasmine cast member.

“Just talk to Jasmine, you'd totally like her. She goes through a lot of the same stuff you do!”

“Like what?” asked Lori. “Because I would _so_ not date Aladdin, not after he lied about being a prince. I value honesty very highly in my relationships.”

“Like how you have all kinds of different obligations and how you feel trapped sometimes, just admit it, you totally do. Also, Jasmine is super brave and super tough, just like you! C'mon, it'll be fun!”

After one more push, Lori was standing right next to Jasmine, who noticed her and turned around with a bright smile.

“Well hello there, it's wonderful to meet you!” the princess chimed, extending her arms to give Lori a hug. Lori smiled and laughed nervously. “Have you gotten to hear my story yet?”

“Oh yes, it's... it's pretty great!” Lori replied nervously, accepting the hug and looking over at Carol, who gave her a thumbs up. “You and Aladdin make a, uh, nice team.”

“He and I have a lot in common, I'm so glad I found him,” said Jasmine, who spoke lovingly but wasn't swooning. “He's not just my true love, he's my best friend!”

Lori blushed a bit, looking back at Carol and realizing that the same thing could apply to the two of them.

“I was just telling Lori about how much like you I think she is!” said Carol, taking Lori's hand. “Lori's kind and sweet and brave too, and I'm glad you two got to meet today!”

“Um, I have to be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of your stories...” said Lori, gesturing to Carol. “My girlfriend Carol loves them, but I've never been all that thrilled by them, sorry...”

“Oh, that's all right,” said Jasmine. “I appreciate your honesty! I hope you're still enjoying yourself!”

“I am, don't worry,” replied Lori with a smile. “It was very nice to meet you.”

“Please come see me again!” said Jasmine. Carol stepped forward, wanting a hug, and Jasmine obliged, hugging her tightly. Carol whispered something to her, making her giggle, and Jasmine waved to both Carol and Lori as they walked away.

“What did you whisper to her?” asked Lori curiously. Carol pulled her close, whispering the same thing in her ear. Lori giggled as well, but replied quickly. “I am not!”

“So, admit it, you enjoyed that,” Carol said as the two walked the streets of the Magic Kingdom together, enjoying the sun and the crowds. “And, um, I'm sorry if you didn't, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that...”

“Carol, it's okay,” Lori reassured her. “Actually, that _was_ pretty nice, but meeting a park employee dressed up like Princess Jasmine isn't going to make me into a hardcore Disney fan, even if she was a very skilled and enthusiastic one.”

The two made their way to Cinderella's Castle, marveling at the building as they passed under it, holding each other tightly as they enjoyed the shade and the cool breeze.

“So... why are you such a big Disney fan?” asked Lori. “Never took you for one, with all the stuff you're into at school. Figured you didn't have time for it.”

“Are you kidding? With all the worrying I do and with how busy I am, those happy princess stories are an escape! Sometimes, when I'm really nervous about a big test, or worn out from putting the yearbook together, I just close my eyes and imagine myself as a princess, and sing a song...”

Carol stopped on the bridge leading away from the castle, looked up into the pretty blue sky, and closed her eyes, singing just a couple of lines from one of her favorite songs.

_Some things never change..._

_Like the feel of your hand in mine..._

Lori tightened her grip on Carol's hand, smiling as she heard her girlfriend's beautiful voice pass through her ears. With her voice, her pretty face, and her gorgeous blonde hair, Carol could easily pass for a Disney Princess herself, and the purple sundress she was wearing accentuated the look even more.

“Of course now I don't have to worry so much,” said Carol, opening her eyes and looking at Lori. “I've got you now... a beautiful princess of my very own.”

“Me? A princess?” stammered Lori, blushing intensely at Carol's compliment. “I mean, sure, I might be brave and tough like Jasmine or some of those others, but I can't sing, I'm not very charming, and I don't think I could take on bad guys either. Now you, you look just like a princess. You could probably get a job dressing up and being a princess if you wanted to. Like, uh, Rapunzel. You could totally pull off Rapunzel.”

Carol gasped.

“What?” Lori said, surprised by Carol's sudden exclamation. “Oh, don't tell me you're actually going to look for a job here, I heard the pay is literally the worst, and-”

“No, I mean we have to go see Rapunzel next, c'mon!”

Carol took Lori's hand again and excitedly pulled her toward the area of the Magic Kingdom where Rapunzel lived.

“Wait a minute, isn't there like a huge line to see Rapunzel? Wouldn't it be better to use our time to ride Space Mountain again, or go see the Haunted Mansion?”

“Would you... rather do those things, Lori?” asked Carol. “I mean, I've been here tons of times, this is your first time, so if you'd rather not see Rapunzel, that's okay, we can ride some rides or-”

“No no, it's fine, it's okay.”

“Are you sure?” Carol asked.

“I'm sure,” Lori replied, smiling again. She wasn't all that interested in Space Mountain anyway, the rides at Dairyland were twice as fast and twice as fun, and the Haunted Mansion sounded kind of boring as well. She knew that seeing Rapunzel would make Carol happy, and she was also curious to see if Rapunzel and Carol really were similar to one another. “Let's go see Rapunzel, I'm sure if she's half as pretty as you I'll absolutely love her.”

“Mmm, should I be worried about Rapunzel stealing my girl?”

“Should I be worried about her stealing mine?”

Lori and Carol both giggled to each other as they got in line to visit Rapunzel. It was a busy time of day, and the line would be at least an hour and a half from where the two girls started. There wasn't any Fastpass either, so it was a one and a half hour wait with no way to get around it. The only thing they could do was stand there and enjoy each other's company. As the line started slowly moving, Lori and Carol noticed that most of the people in line were young children, most of them girls, but also a few boys, and Carol looked just as excited at they were, something Lori was surprised to see.

A few months ago, Lori might've found it rather immature to be fawning over a magical cartoon princess. She had been in a hurry to 'grow up', and wanted her friends and her siblings to be just as mature as she was. She'd thrown parties and invited all the kids in her glass with the goal of having a party just like the ones adults would have, with mature conversations and simple decorations and neatly laid out food, with a strict code of decorum. Looking back, she realized that throwing such a party was maybe one of the most immature things she'd ever done, and that she'd had a lot more fun once everybody started properly cutting loose.

She had expected Carol to be somewhat “mature” like her, and most of the time, she was, but something about those movies and those characters made her light up with a sense of wonder. The old Lori would've found it silly. The new Lori, the one who was mature enough to be honest about her feelings and see the best in others, found it incredibly charming. She herself may not have been a huge Disney fan, but she appreciated that one of them could be.

“So... have you seen _Tangled_ before?” asked Carol.

“Yeah, once,” said Lori. “Saw it right in the theater right around the time Lucy was born. I remember Leni really loving it, and Luna really loving Rapunzel in particular... looking back, I think Rapunzel might've been her first cartoon crush.”

Lori rolled her eyes slightly at the idea of having a 'cartoon crush', but tried her best to understand her sister's feelings and managed to stifle a groan.

“I think Rapunzel might've been mine too,” said Carol, sighing. “So sweet, but so confident too... so fierce and strong, but also so kind... hey, Rapunzel's kinda like you too, I think!”

“I can't be Jasmine _and_ Rapunzel,” said Lori. “Pick one.”

“I guess you can be Jasmine.”

“Then that makes you Rapunzel,” said Lori, leaning down and kissing Carol on the tip of her nose.

“I'd make you comb my hair.”

“I'd totally do it,” said Lori, “but maybe not every single day...”

“Oh, you know you would.”

The girls giggled again as they continued moving forward in the line. The wait became 60 minutes, then 45, then 30. They kept talking to each other, Carol explaining further her love for Disney movies, and Lori agreeing to rewatch some of them with her when they got back from their vacation.

“And we're watching them at my place, on my TV,” said Carol.

“Because it's bigger?”

“Because I want to watch them _without_ your siblings talking and cheering. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I don't want Lynn shouting 'you go girl!' every time Mulan kicks somebody.”

“Yeah, good point.”

Finally, the two made it to the front of the line, and walked up to make Rapunzel's acquaintance. Rapunzel was even happier to see them than Princess Jasmine was, and Carol walked up very eagerly to give Rapunzel a warm hug.

“You're my favorite princess!” exclaimed Carol, squealing like someone half her age as she and Rapunzel embraced.

“That's so nice of you to say! And what might your name be?”

“I'm Carol Pingrey, and that's my girlfriend, Lori Loud!”

Lori just waved, smiling but not saying a word.

“Wow, you two look wonderful!”  
  
“Can we take a picture?” asked Carol, gesturing for Lori to join them.

“Of course, of course!” Rapunzel said, standing between the two girls as Carol extended her arm to take a selfie of the three of them. Lori smiled happy, as did Carol and Rapunzel, but as the three pulled away from each other, Lori didn't look quite as happy as she did before. “Lori, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just... I don't know, I'm a little underwhelmed is all. It's not your fault, Rapunzel, but I just don't think I can get as excited for all of this as my girlfriend! I'm sorry I'm being such a bringdown.”

Carol could see that Lori was still somewhat unhappy, and moved to comfort her. The two girls exchanged a guilty look, and Rapunzel, after letting them move closer to each other again, had some advice for Lori.

“You know, Lori, I actually see a lot of people come through here who aren't happy! I do the best I can to cheer them up, but it's okay to feel however you like wherever you are. Not everyone's happy to see me, and all I can do is try my best to brighten their day! I'm sure your friend can talk to you about anything you're feeling. Is there anything I can do for you? Another picture, maybe? Or I could sing a song!”

Rapunzel's warmth and compassion almost immediately brought back Lori's smile. It wasn't an excited one like Carol's, but a smile of mutual understanding and appreciation.

_They are definitely not paying this cast member enough_ , thought Lori.  _You go get that psych doctorate, girl, and if Carol and I ever decide to live in Orlando, I am looking you up to treat my anxiety._

“Mmm... I guess a song would be okay,” said Lori.

As Carol and Lori listened together, the Rapunzel cast member sang a few quick bars from “I've Got A Dream”. She wasn't quite Mandy Moore, but she was more than good enough to get the crowd singing along with her, and Lori found herself singing along too, prompting Carol to smile and gasp and give Lori a big hug once the performance was finished.

“See? Even you got caught up in the magic of Disney,” said Carol with a smirk, her arms wrapped around Lori from behind.

“I couldn't make the poor underpaid Rapunzel sing and not join in, that wouldn't have been fair,” Lori said quietly once the two were out of earshot of the cast member. “Besides... I kind of like that song, even if it is silly.”

“Once we get back to the hotel room, could you sing me something else?” asked Carol. Lori blushed and looked down, biting her lip.

“I don't know....”

“Please?”

“I'm not as good as you,” said Lori, smiling nervously.

“But you have such a pretty voice... just one song, please?”

“...okay.”

O-O-O

And once they finally got back to the hotel room, Lori kept her promise, singing what she could remember of “A Whole New World”.

_I can show you the world..._

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

Lori's voice quivered as she sang, and she was a bit pitchy and a bit sharp, but as Carol sat there holding her hands, she knew it didn't matter, and continued nervously into the next two lines.

_Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

“...I forget the next line,” said Lori sheepishly, pulling out her phone to look up the lyrics, only for Carol to gently take Lori's phone out of her hands and set it down on the bed, then start singing herself.

_I can open your eyes_

“Stop, see, you're too good!” said Lori. Carol kept singing.

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride_

Lori was embarrassed, but didn't want Carol to stop, her voice was so beautiful. Carol gripped Lori's hands tightly.

“Sing with me,” she said. “This is the chorus, you know the chorus. I'll do the harmony.”

“Okay,” Lori replied, her voice trembling.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Their harmony was soft, sweet, and beautiful. Carol's voice was stronger, but she sang quieter to let Lori's voice shine through. Then, as they reached Jasmine's solo part in the song, Lori dropped out and let Carol sing alone.

_A whole new world_

Lori leaned forward and kissed Carol deeply, intensely, passionately, that one line of melody too much for Lori to take without wanting to sweep her princess up in her arms and engulf her with affection.

“Don't you want to hear the rest of the song?” asked Carol, smiling as she pulled her lips away from Lori's just long enough to speak.

“Yes, but I don't want to stop kissing you!” Lori replied, before kissing Carol again. Carol rolled her eyes but gave in, returning Lori's kisses with equal affection and embracing her as long as she wanted, until the two had to stop to catch their breath.

They laid there in the bed in each other's arms for a few moments, stroking each other's hair and trying to process the events of that day. Lori still wasn't the biggest Disney fan, but she had a new appreciation for the princesses that her real-life princess Carol Pingrey loved, and even though she wasn't in the state of constant excitement that Carol had been in, she was still having a great time.

“You know, I've been thinking...” said Carol, nuzzling her forehead against Lori's. “Maybe you're not a princess at all.”

“I'm not?” asked Lori, raising her eyebrow.

“Nope,” Carol replied. “You are definitely a queen.”

“Hopefully not an Evil Queen,” said Lori.

“Well, despite what your younger siblings say sometimes, you most certainly are not an evil queen. You reign over the Loud House with courage and wisdom, and you are certainly the fairest of them all.”

Lori couldn't help but giggle at the silliness of Carol's statement, and Carol responded with a giggle of her own. The two might be able to visit a fantasy world at the cost of a plane ticket and a hotel room, but their world was one grounded in reality, and as they laid in the hotel room bed in each other's arms, both of them remembered just how lucky they were to have their own little piece of paradise in each other.

“And I suppose you're a queen too. Homecoming queen, selfie queen, queen bee...”

Carol rolled her eyes, playfully nudging Lori.

“And also the queen of my heart,” said Lori, smooching Carol once more on the lips.

“Thanks for singing for me,” said Carol. “You can sing for me any time you want.”

Lori sighed, thinking for a moment that she wouldn't be singing for Carol again for a while, as her average voice just couldn't live up to Carol's amazing one. But, despite herself, she found that she couldn't help but sing a few more lines as she looked into Carol's beautiful eyes.

_A whole new world..._

Carol joined in.

_That's where we'll be._

Lori bit her lip, trying to think of the next line, only for Carol to hold up her phone and show her.

_A thrilling chase..._

Carol set the phone down and leaned in, singing the next line.

_A wondrous place..._

This time, both of them sang the melody.

_For you and me._

And then, they kissed even more passionately than before.


	7. Into The Carol-Verse

(Author's Note: _Queens Of The Selfie Age_ is being written as part of **Calori Week** , inspired by the _Loud House_ fan **SesNumeral**! This story, and all the other stories featured in this work, are part of an anthology, which means that they each take place in their own separate continuity and aren't connected to any of the other stories contained within, or any other _Loud House_ story I've previously written. Thanks for reading!)

O-O-O

**Day 7 – Superhero** (“Into The Carol-Verse”)

O-O-O

Lori Loud sighed and smiled as she stepped into her Fairway University dorm room. It had been a tough day of coursework, both golf course and otherwise, and she was looking forward to spending a relaxing weekend with her girlfriend Carol Pingrey. Her roommate was visiting family for the weekend, giving the young couple plenty of quality time together. Lori was so happy, she was even singing along to the song coming out of her earbuds.

“ _Callin' it quits now, baby I'm a wreck,_ ” sang Lori, from the first verse of Post Malone's 'Sunflower'. “ _Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck..._ ”

Lori _was_ feeling a bit of uncertainty, however. Carol had been disappearing randomly over the past few weeks, and it had already interfered with a few of their planned dates together. Lori remembered when she was dating Bobby that his work often got in the way of them dating, but Carol didn't have a job to speak of, and Lori knew when Carol's classes at Midwestern took place. Something was going on, but Lori couldn't put her finger on it... and as she took the earbuds out and got ready to call Carol to see when she would be over, there was a knock at the door.

“She's actually early today?” Lori said to herself, walking over and opening the door. Sure enough, there was Carol, a nervous smile on her face. “Carol, hi, it's good to see you! Ready to hang out today? Maybe hit the Great Lakes Mall, or a nice restaurant? Or maybe we could just hang out here?”

“Actually, Lori, um, something's come up...” Carol clearly looked apologetic as she spoke, but Lori wasn't in any mood for excuses or apologies.

“Again?!” shouted Lori, before quickly calming herself down and trying to be understanding. “Carol, look... I know you say you've got a lot of things going on, but what about me? What about us? It seems like every time we've tried to make some time to go out, you're always busy! I just wish you'd tell me what you're doing...”

“I wish I could-” Carol began.

“Then tell me! I thought we could tell each other everything! I mean, I even told you about my....” Lori lowered her voice to a whisper. “...my... _flatulence_ problem...”

Carol blushed, and Lori could clearly see the guilt on her girlfriend's face. Carol clutched her arms to her chest, as if she was trying to hide something... and she looked ashamed as Lori continued to berate her.

“Carol, if something's going on, you can tell me, I promise I'll keep it a secret, but I need to know, especially if it keeps taking you away from me...!”

Lori had initially thought that Carol might be cheating on her, but she had dispelled those thoughts from her mind and tried not to dwell on them again. Carol was the kindest, sweetest, most compassionate person she'd ever known, and if there was one thing Carol would never do, it was being unfaithful. Her thoughts dwelled to another awful scenario... maybe Carol was going in for cancer treatments? If Lori had to choose between the two, she'd rather it be the cheating, by a wide margin, but either way, she wanted Carol to tell her, and didn't know why she felt she couldn't.

“Lori, trust me, this is for your own good,” said Carol quietly, reaching to place a hand on Lori's shoulder, only for Lori to turn away. “This is really important.”

“What could be _so_ important, what could be _so_ serious, that even _I_ can't know about it?” shouted Lori, who had tried her best to keep her cool up to this point but was getting extremely frustrated with her girlfriend's secrecy. Her expression and tone conveyed anger, but even as she was shouting, her eyes were starting to tear up, and she reached the limits of her understanding. “Do you not trust me? Is it because you don't think I can handle it? Carol Pingrey, you are not leaving this room until you tell me exactly-”

As Lori reached out to take Carol's wrist, Carol instinctively jerked back. Something emerged from Carol's wrist and connected it to Lori's. Lori looked down and could see that it was a sticky white gob with the same consistency as... thick spider webbing.

“What... the...?” Lori stammered, as Carol placed her free hand up to her mouth in shock and dismay.

“Lori... I can explain...”

“Is this... webbing?”

“Lori, just listen-”

“Are you...” Lori breathed, looking into Carol's eyes. “...are you Spider-Woman?”

Over the past several weeks, a masked superheroine known only as the Spider-Woman had been fighting crime and rescuing the innocent in Great Lakes City. She'd even battled supervillains like the Blue Goblin and Doctor Squid, and she'd saved the Casagrande family from a gang of home invaders. The press, including popular pundit R. Robert Robinson had called her a menace, but the people of Great Lakes City were extremely appreciative of their new hero, and Lori was a big fan... though the thought that her girlfriend Carol Pingrey and the new superheroine might be one in the same had sent her into a state of semi-shock.

“Lori, I didn't mean for you to find out this way,” said Carol, carefully peeling the webbing off of Lori's wrist to disconnect them from each other.

“You... you are....!” Lori suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Carol. “You're Spider-”

Lori was immediately cut off as Carol shot a gob of webbing over her mouth, sealing her lips and muffling her exclamations. Surprised, Lori let out several loud screams through the webbing, as Carol put up a finger to try and shush her.

“Lori, quiet!” Carol whispered, guiding her stunned girlfriend over to a nearby swivel chair. “You can't just go blabbing it out! I kept it a secret even from _you_ , do you think I want anyone else to know? I haven't even told my parents yet!”

_Carol, why didn't you tell me? Get this webbing off my face right now! We have to talk! I mean it, unstick my mouth!_ Lori continued to try speaking through the sticky web, but Carol wasn't about to remove it until her girlfriend had calmed down. Carol was blushing intensely, and looked incredibly guilty about having to shush Lori in this way, but she couldn't risk her secret being revealed... and on top of that, her Spider-Sense was still tingling... she had to leave, but she couldn't risk Lori exposing her.

Lori tried to calm down as Carol sat her down in the chair, but when she tried to stand back up, she was forced back down by Carol wrapping her entire upper body up tightly in more webbing, then sticking her ankles to the chair as well. This sent Lori into a hysterical frenzy of struggling and shouting, with several muffled cries of 'how dare you!' and 'Carol, let me go right now!'. Carol looked sad as she saw Lori struggling so hard that the swivel chair started to roll toward her, but she just sighed and began changing out of her civilian clothing, revealing her full red Spider-Woman costume to Lori for the first time. Even in her shock and anger, Lori couldn't help but admire how cute the skin-tight outfit looked on Carol, bringing out her sleek, athletic figure. The red rage on her face hid her blush as Carol stashed her civilian clothes under Lori's bed.

“I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Lori,” said Carol, turning back toward her. “It happened a few weeks ago, I was in the science building when a spider bit me... I didn't think anything of it until I woke up and had these weird powers...”

_Carol, let's just talk about this!_ Lori muffled, pushing her chair closer to Carol and giving her a pleading look.

“I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back, but right now I have to go,” said Carol, before putting her mask on to conceal her face. “Just stay here, okay? I'm sorry I stuck you to the chair but I can't risk you running out and giving up my secret...”

_I won't tell anyone, Carol! You know I won't! Just untie me, don't leave me here like this!_ Lori screamed, her lips contorting futilely under the webbing.

“I know you need time to process this, so that's what I'm giving you. Just sit there and calm down. You... don't have to pee, do you?”

Lori thought about lying and saying she did to see if it might cause Carol to let her free... but instead, she just glared at Carol, her pleading look turning into an angry one.

“I'm sorry, Lori. I'll be back soon, I promise.”

And before Lori could protest further, Carol had leapt out the window and swung off across the campus, headed back toward Great Lakes City. Lori watched as Carol left, yelling loudly in one last effort to get her to come back and let her go... but Carol was already gone, and Lori let out a cry of frustration. She angrily swung her chair around and began to struggle fiercely. She looked over toward her desk for her phone, thinking that perhaps she could use her nose to tap out a call... but it was missing.

_She took my phone too?_ thought Lori, letting out another angry yell. _She'd better bring it back!_

Lori kept up her struggles, thinking that with her strength and flexibility, the webbing might give. After all, she'd been tied up plenty of times by her siblings and she'd always been able to break free... but this was _much_ stronger than the jump ropes and duct tape they often used on her, and though it flexed and stretched with her struggles, it also stuck tight, clinging to her like a second skin... it was superhumanly strong, and Lori had no chance of breaking it. She squealed again, and bowed her head, her mind swirling with thoughts and emotions.

_Carol Pingrey... is Spider-Woman. Carol Pingrey is a superhero? That doesn't make sense! She's super nice and super smart, sure, but I can't imagine her as the heroic type... we're just typical teenagers, we like shopping and hanging out at the beach together, not being superheroes! I could see Lincoln embracing the superhero lifestyle for sure, but Carol...?_

Lori began absent-mindedly spinning her chair around, her mind fraught with sadness and worry.

_So... I get why she didn't tell me. She didn't want to put me in danger, right? Being the girlfriend of a superhero kind of puts a target on your back, doesn't it? I've peeked at Lincoln's comics, I've seen how often that girlfriend of Ace Savvy's gets kidnapped. But wait, who does Carol take me for? I'm not some damsel in distress! I can handle myself! I'm not the kind of girl who'd just sit around struggling helplessly in my bonds and screaming into a gag!_

As Lori fumed about the indignity of the situation, she immediately began to struggle, and let out several screams into the webbing plastered over her lips. Then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

_...oh. Right._

She sighed, and bowed her head, looking out the window again.

_I just hope Carol's okay. Forget about the target on my back, what about the target on hers? Already she's made like ten mortal enemies, not to mention all the regular criminals she's already busted! What kind of girlfriend am I if I just let her go out there alone? She could get hurt, or worse! I know I'm not a superhero, but dammit, I'm Lori Loud and I'm not going to let anyone hurt my girlfriend!_

Lori struggled again, not caring how she looked in the mirror, using her feet to push her chair all over the room in search of something she could catch the webbing on and rip it off of her body. There were some desks with corners, but none of them was sharp enough to get a good hold on the webbing, especially with how strong it was. Just as she started to work up a bit of a sweat, she saw the doorknob start to turn.

_Carol? Already?_ thought Lori, glaring at the door and letting out a groan. _All right, guess it's time to learn the truth about all of this._

The door opened to reveal someone... not Carol, but someone else who'd been in the news lately... a man clad in a bright blue outfit, a big cape, and a blue mask that made him look like a demonic creature. Lori knew exactly who the intruder was... the Blue Goblin!

“Well well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise,” said the Blue Goblin, walking over to Lori's chair. Lori started to scoot herself back, her eyes wide with fright, but the Goblin placed his foot behind one of the wheels, stopping it from moving. “I seem to have found one of the flies that Spider-Woman's caught in her web... I wonder if you've got any wings to tear off?”

“Hmm?!” Lori exclaimed, before throwing all pretenses of toughness away and beginning to scream for help. The webbing muffled Lori's screams, prompting a loud laugh from the Blue Goblin.

“Since when has Spider-Woman decided to do all my work for me? Ahhh, let me see here...”

The Goblin began rummaging around the room, looking for something he could use to identify his latest prisoner. He quickly found Lori's purse, and fished out her driver's license.

“Lori Marie Loud, age 18, from Royal Woods, Michigan... hmmm...”

As the Blue Goblin started thumbing through Lori's purse, she said a silent prayer of thanks that all the pictures of Carol she had were on her phone, the phone that Carol had taken. The Goblin must have seen Carol leave as Spider-Woman, and then, instead of going after her, decided to look around where she'd just left... and had found Lori instead. Lori was scared out of her mind, but she tried to calm herself down and look properly defiant as the Goblin looked back her way.

“So, Lori... you and Spider-Woman must know each other, right?”

Lori said nothing... she tried her best to maintain her defiant expression, but the Goblin could see the sweat trickling down her face and the slight tremble of her body. He leaned in closer.

“Let me guess... she's a friend of yours who decided to pay you a little visit before going off on a mission, is that it?”

Lori looked away from the Goblin, not wanting to give him any indication of what she was thinking... or anything that might possibly lead him to Carol's identity. She looked around again for anything that could help free her... only for the Goblin to roughly grab her by the face and force her to look at him.

“Maybe you insisted on tagging along... so she did this to keep you 'safe'.... how deliciously ironic!” the Goblin exclaimed, before cackling maliciously as Lori tried to extricate her face from his grasp. “Instead, she left me the best present she possibly could have left... and it's not even my birthday!”

Lori shot the Goblin her fiercest glare... and muffled a swear through her webgag. The Goblin gripped her cheeks even tighter, forcing a grunt from Lori but failing to wipe the fierce look from her face. Lori was still terrified, but managed to push her fears aside by reminding herself that this monster was Carol's worst enemy... that this monster had _hurt_ Carol.

_And I'd kick his ass if I had the chance,_ thought Lori. _Superpowers or not._

“So I assume you know who this Spider-Woman is...”

Lori shook her head, as best she could with the Goblin's fingernails still pressing into her cheeks.

“Don't lie to me, I know you know! You're such good friends, you _must_ know... and you're going to tell me!”

_The hell I will,_ thought Lori, conveying that thought as best as she could with her ferocious eyes. _Even if I could tell you with this webbing on my mouth, I'd rather die than betray the girl I love._

“Oh, silly me!” said the Goblin, shifting his claws from Lori's cheeks to her lips. “Let me get that for you.”

The Goblin ripped the webbing cleanly off of Lori's mouth, prompting a cry of pain from her as her head involuntarily jerked away. She looked at the Goblin for a moment, and then...

“HEEEEEEEELLLLL-” Lori cried at the top of her lungs, before the Goblin suddenly and viciously clamped his metallic gloved hand tightly over her mouth. She continued to scream into his hand, earning a glare of hatred and rage from her captor.

“I could kill you at any moment, you know!” shouted the Goblin.

_Fuck you!_ Lori screamed, her rage momentarily overtaking her fear.

“Let's try this again,” said the Goblin. “I'm going to remove my hand, and if you scream like that again, I'll kill you. Instead, you're going to tell me exactly what I want to know.... understand?”

Lori didn't nod or shake her head or give any indication of what she might do. She tried to keep up her fierce glare, but felt herself trembling and her heart rate rapidly increasing.

“Understand?”

Lori still did nothing. She knew at any moment that the Goblin might kill her... but as frightened as she was, and as annoyed as she still was with Carol, she was willing to die in that moment to keep her girlfriend's secret.

_To keep my girlfriend safe._

But instead of killing Lori for her lack of a response, the Goblin lowered his hand anyway. This time, Lori didn't scream. She didn't say anything. She remained silent, which is exactly what she planned to do no matter what she was threatened with.

“Who is Spider-Woman?”

Lori said nothing.

“Who is Spider-Woman?!” the Goblin shouted again, suddenly grabbing Lori's chair and pushing her back into the wall. Lori let out a cry of pain and fear, but her resolve remained unbreakable, and she even tried to use her feet to push herself back against the Goblin, grunting and grimacing as she did so. “TELL ME!”

“I'll never tell you!” Lori shouted fiercely. “I don't care what you do to me, I'll never tell you who Spider-Woman is! And when she comes back, she's gonna kick your ass!”

The Goblin clenched his fist... he considered punching Lori a few times, thinking maybe a few broken bones would loosen her tongue... but he could see the fire and ferocity in her eyes, and he knew it would take more than a beating to get her to talk. He'd seen that fire before. He could tell the difference between someone he could break and someone who was truly willing to die to keep their secrets. But someone who was willing to die to protect someone might also be willing to do anything to protect someone else... and instead of threatening Lori directly, he instead walked over to Lori's purse and took out her driver's license again.

“1216 Franklin Avenue... Royal Woods, Michigan,” said the Goblin coldly, looking back at Lori. “Is that where your family lives?”

Lori felt her blood run cold. She felt her heart stop, and the anger and ferocity immediately drained from her face, along with every bit of color. She began to tremble uncontrollably. Her eyes welled up. Her throat went dry. The Goblin knew he'd pushed the right button.

“Tell me who Spider-Woman is, or I'll go to your house and I'll kill everyone in your family. And I won't make it quick, either. I'll make it slow. I'll cut them open. I'll burn them alive. I'll make every last one of them suffer. Your parents... your siblings... how many do you have? One? Two? More?”

Thoughts of all of them raced through Lori's mind, as the first tears started to come down her face. She thought immediately of screaming Carol Pingrey's name... she loved Carol, but she loved her family too, and she'd known them far longer... and there were a lot more of them. And as she watched the Goblin continue to look through her purse, she could see him looking through more things. She didn't have any physical pictures of Carol in that purse, but she had pictures of every single member of her family.

“Ten,” said the Goblin, nodding his head viciously. He turned to Lori, and glared down at her. “Tell me who Spider-Woman is... or I'll kill your family. I'll kill your mother. I'll kill your father. I'll kill your brother and all nine of your sisters. Even the little baby. ...especially the little baby.”

Lori's mind and soul burned with hatred and rage, even as it was filled with more fear than she'd ever felt in her entire life. She clenched her fists tightly inside the webbing, and at that moment, if she had been able to do so, she would have killed the Blue Goblin on the spot. She would have buried her golf club into his skull. But in her current state, she was incapable of doing anything but glaring a furious hole into his head with eyes that were streaking tears down her face.

And in that moment, as Lori felt every fiber of her being begging her to betray Carol, to end this nightmare and spare her family's lives... she couldn't go through with it. She wouldn't just be betraying Carol... she'd be betraying everyone Carol was protecting. Carol had already saved thousands of lives as Spider-Woman, and would surely save thousands more... millions more... someday, Lori knew that her girlfriend might just save the entire world.

Could she throw the entire world away for her family?

_Yes..._ Lori thought to herself, eyes burning with tears. _I.... I have to tell him!_

Lori's mind was tormented with visions of her family being tortured and killed by this monster, and it being all her fault, all because she had to protect her new girlfriend, her new girlfriend who hadn't even trusted her to keep her secret. She loved her family, her family was the center of her life, she had to protect them... but even as she thought of them, she thought of all the other families who would suffer if she gave up Carol's secret. This wasn't just about Carol. It was about the entire world.

Lori mustered all the courage and strength she possibly could... and tried to tell herself that her family would be okay.

_Forgive me..._ thought Lori. _Keep each other safe. I believe in you. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to protect Carol. I have to protect Spider-Woman._

“Go... to... hell,” Lori finally replied, as tears streaked in rivers down her cheeks.

The Goblin's mask hid his shock, but the sound that emanated from his mask, a grunt of utter disbelief, betrayed it. Even with the threat of losing her family, this girl still hadn't given up Spider-Woman's identity. Then, shock turned to rage, and the Goblin withdrew a blade from his wristguard and held it right up to Lori's face, pressing it into her cheek so hard that it drew a small amount of blood.

“WHO IS SPIDER-WOMAN?! TELL ME NOW! OR I'LL CUT YOUR EYES OUT OF YOUR FACE!”

Without hesitation, Lori spat right into the Blue Goblin's face, knowing it would be her final act of defiance. The Goblin cried out as if Lori's spit was acid, clenching his mask and preparing to strike a fatal blow at the girl who had defied him.

But out of the corner of her eye, Lori could see something off in the distance, swinging through the air. She gasped and called out.

“Spider-Woman!” screamed Lori. “Help me!”

The Goblin angrily grabbed a roll of duct tape he'd pulled out of Lori's desk and tore off a strip. Before Lori could call for help again, he sealed her lips shut with the tape, muffling her cries as surely as the webbing had before.

“Shut up!” shouted the Goblin. He prepared to grab Lori and hold the blade to her neck, using her as a human shield, but Carol was too quick, leaping through the window and kicking the Goblin in the face with both feet, tossing him into the wall.

“Lori!” shouted Carol, turning to tend to her friend. “Are you okay?”

As Carol reached to free Lori from the chair, Lori could see the Goblin hurling a grenade-like object at her girlfriend.

_Carol!_ exclaimed Lori. Carol turned and managed to put up her arms to shield herself, just as a pumpkin-shaped bomb hit her in the chest. It detonated, tossing Carol out of the room through the now shattered window and trashing half the things in Lori's room, but thankfully leaving Lori herself unharmed. Lori called out her girlfriend's name again and struggled fiercely to try and free herself as the Goblin leapt out the window after her. _No!_

Lori scooted herself over to the window and looked outside to see Carol and the Blue Goblin battling it out, both of them fighting fiercely. Carol had slick and agile moves and used her webbing quite deftly, but the Goblin had an array of weaponry, and was already riled up from Lori's defiance before.

_Carol... you're incredible...!_ As Lori continued to watch, she could see just how strong her friend had become. Carol was athletic and agile before, but now she was superhuman, and using all the skills she'd learned practicing martial arts with Lori to incredible use. She had perfect control of her body, dodging projectiles and punches left and right, and tricking the Goblin into injuring himself numerous times. _I never knew, Carol. I never knew you could be this strong._

“This time, you're finished, Spider-Woman!” shouted the Goblin, tossing another pumpkin bomb at Carol, who did a quick flip to dodge it.

“You're gonna pay for messing with my friend!” Carol shouted back, her voice unusually ferocious.

“When I'm through with you, I'm going to make her suffer!”

That seemed to have tweaked a nerve in Carol, who lunged forward with an aggressive punch, striking the Goblin in the face and sending him flying back, out of Lori's view. Carol leapt after him, and Lori could hear more blows landing and the Goblin grunting and crying out in pain.

_Yeah, Carol! Get him!_ Lori silently cheered, all the while continuing to squirm in an effort to get free. Even though Carol had come to save her, she wasn't content with being a helpless damsel in distress. Carol might still need her help... and after all that the Goblin had threatened her and her family with, she owed him one too. _I'll get free and help you, I promise!_

The next thing Lori saw was the Goblin flying back into view, slamming into the ground hard and skidding to a stop. As he groaned in pain, Carol walked toward him and webbed him to the ground before he could get back up. She then punched him in the face, making a crack in his mask.

“If you ever hurt my friend again, I won't bother taking you to jail,” said Carol, glaring fiercely down at the Goblin and speaking with uncharacteristic anger. “I'll-”

The Goblin's hand broke free from the webbing and wrapped around Carol's neck. She gasped, and was lifted into the air as the Goblin broke free of the rest of his bonds and stood up.

“Don't even try threatening me, little girl,” said the Goblin, as Lori watched in horror. “You're nothing but an insect, and I'll squash you underneath my boot!”

The Goblin slammed Carol to the ground, causing Lori to cry out under her gag and intensify her struggles.

_Come on, you stupid webbing...! I have to get loose and help Carol!_

Carol stood back up, only to be kicked away, out of Lori's view once more. The Goblin ran after her. Lori let out a scream, and cried out in frustration, trying to stand only for the webbing to force her back down.

_This is hopeless!_ Lori thought, bowing her head as more tears found their way to her makeup-stained face. _Carol's the superhero, not me. I'm nobody. I'm just a weak, pathetic girl who'd sell out her entire family to protect her girlfriend... and I can't even do that right!_

Now, it was Carol's cries of pain that found their way to Lori's ears. Lori winced with each one, and found her strength fading along with her girlfriend's.

_I'm nothing,_ thought Lori, closing her eyes and bowing her head. _And now Carol's going to die... and me next, and then my family. And it's all my fault._

As Lori closed her eyes and listened to her girlfriend's screams, her mind raced with memories of Carol, thirteen years worth of memories, from their first meeting in kindergarten, to the moment they finally declared their love for each other, all the way up to now.

_All that time, we'd been jealous of each other. All that time, we thought we hated each other. All that time, wasted. We could have been friends... and we could have been so much more so much sooner._

All of it, over.

All of it, gone.

O-O-O

“ _Lori?” said Carol softly, walking beside her friend on the campus of Fairway University. It was a few weeks earlier, and Carol was visiting from Midwestern, as she often did. She was usually happy and confident, but on this particular day, she looked nervous, even moreso than she often did when she was worried about something._

“ _Yeah?” replied Lori, holding a stack of books in her arms._

“ _If I told you something... something really important, could you keep a secret?”_

“ _Of course I could keep a secret, Carol. Is something wrong?”_

“ _No, it's not that, it's just... I might have something going on, and I need to tell someone...”_

“ _And you picked me? Carol, you know you can tell me anything.”_

_Lori held Carol's hands tightly and looked sweetly into her eyes, and she saw Carol's eyes light up. Her lips curved into a smile, and her hands clenched Lori's, and she leaned in and gave her a tender, gentle kiss._

“ _I love you,” said Lori, “and no matter what, I'll always support you. No matter what, I'll always be there for you.”_

“ _No matter what?”_

“ _Of course, Carol. No matter what.”_

_Carol looked at Lori... and then her smile slowly disappeared. Her hands unclenched from Lori's, and she turned away._

“ _You know what, actually it's... not really that important,” said Carol. “I shouldn't bother you with it.”_

“ _Carol, it's no bother, really!”_

“ _It's nothing, it's okay.”_

“ _Carol, wait!”_

_But before Lori could say anything, Carol had turned and was walking away. She started to go after her, but also wanted to respect her friend's privacy, and so she stopped after taking just a few steps. For the next few days, she avoided bringing it up, even as her friend started... disappearing. Eventually, as thoughts of school and other things came into her mind, Lori had forgotten that conversation, and her worries shifted to wondering why Carol kept missing their dates._

O-O-O

And now, as Lori sat in her dorm room, helplessly tied and gagged, listening to her girlfriend fight a losing battle against the Blue Goblin, that conversation echoed in her mind again... and she started to realize why Carol was about to tell her her secret and then had suddenly stopped.

_Because I told her I'd always be there._

_Because she was scared I'd be there right now._

_Because she thought I'd be in danger._

And Carol was right. Lori was no superhero. Against villains like the Blue Goblin, she didn't have a chance.

And yet... Lori would still keep her promise. She would still be there, superpowers or not.

And she wasn't about to break that promise now.

Her fists clenched under the webbing. Her eyes opened. She looked out the window. She concentrated as hard as she could.

_Carol, I'm coming._

O-O-O

Carol knelt on the pavement, her costume ripped in several places, blood trickling from under her mask. Normally she could take the Blue Goblin, but Lori's predicament had distracted her. She'd been careless, she'd been angry... and she'd been beaten. The Goblin stood over her victoriously, a little scuffed up but no worse for wear... and as Carol looked up at him, she knew she was running out of options.

_He's already torn through my webbing like three times!_ thought Carol, looking down at her wrists. _And I don't know how much more I can make before resting!_

Carol took a look at the dormitory where her friend Lori was still sitting in her room... and a wave of regret overtook her.

_I know I was trying to protect her, but I put her right in the line of fire! She'd have been safer out there with me! Ugh, what am I thinking, she wouldn't have been any safer at all, but still... I never should have left her tied up like that! I should have trusted her! I should have trusted her before!_

Mixed in with the blood coming out from underneath Carol's mask were tears, tears that hit the pavement and left tiny stains, stains too faint to see as the Goblin leaned down and grabbed Carol by the neck.

“Now I'm curious... do I unmask you, or kill you?” taunted the Goblin, reaching with a clawed finger toward the gap between Carol's mask and her suit. “Wait a minute, what am I saying? I can do both.”

The Goblin pressed a fingernail into Carol's bare throat, right above her carotid artery. She attempted to reach up and web his eyes in a desperation attack, but he swiftly stopped her with a hard, disorienting slap to the face, making her go temporarily limp.

“I'll kill you first,” said the Goblin, pushing his fingernail in.

_Lori..._ thought Carol, who choked out a sob from behind her mask. _I'm so sorry._

A loud, metallic clang emanated across the parking lot as something hard was slammed down on the Goblin's head. Lori, now completely free to move and speak with only tattered webbing hanging from her arms and legs, had landed the perfect shot with her driver, which snapped in half upon making contact with the Goblin's metallic mask. The Goblin let out a grunt, and then collapsed to the ground, knocked unconscious by the force of Lori's blow. Carol looked up from the ground to see Lori standing over her, tears streaming down her worried face.

“Carol, are you okay?”

Carol choked out a gasp, and then a sob, and slowly climbed to her feet, helped up by Lori. She looked down at the Goblin, and then half-lunged, half-collapsed into Lori's arms. Lori embraced her tightly, the two girls sobbing as they held each other in the middle of the parking lot, shaking from the trauma they'd both endured.

“Lori, thank you...” Carol whispered. “And I'm sorry...”

“It's okay,” Lori replied understandingly, stroking Carol's back over her costume. “It's going to be okay. You can tell me everything when you're ready. I'm just so glad you're okay...”

The two girls continued to hold each other silently, feeling the warmth of each other's embrace.

“By the way... that Spider-Woman outfit looks amazing on you,” said Lori, hoping to lighten up the mood. Carol looked up at her and snickered, and started to lift up her mask before Lori reached up and lowered it back down. “No no, not out here, I'm sure lots of people are about to show up to see what all the commotion was... and after all I went through to keep your secret, no way I'm letting you blow it now.”

Carol giggled, despite herself, and nodded her head, returning to Lori's embrace just as a cadre of police cars, ambulances, firetrucks, and reporters began to surround them and the damaged dormitory, along with hundreds of bystanders. Lori went limp in Carol's arms to keep up the charade, not wanting the gathered crowd to know that she was anything but a damsel in distress who the heroic Spider-Woman had just saved.

“My hero...!” Lori exclaimed dramatically, raising her arm up to her forehead and putting on a show for the crowd. Carol giggled again, and continued to hold Lori, leaning in and whispering in her ear.

“You're _ridiculous._ ”

O-O-O

“Lisa, are you sure everything's going to be okay?”

“Yes, no need to worry. After you warned us about the Blue Goblin's vendetta, I alerted some of my friends in the proper organizations, and they've promised us they'll be keeping close surveillance on the house and the family for the foreseeable future. In the meantime, I've also upgraded the house's security system, so if the Blue Goblin shows up, he'll get an even worse beating than the one Spider-Woman gave him the other day.”

“Speaking of which, when are you going to tell Lincoln that you personally know the Revengers?”

“When I'm confident I'll be able to tell him without him and his friend Clyde putting on their Ace Savvy costumes and getting themselves killed trying to help fight Banos,” said Lisa.

“Ah, good point,” said Lori. “Thanks again, Lisa. I knew I could count on you.”

“And next time you see Carol, let her know that it'll be a few days before I can upgrade her suit. I've just got to perfect this new laser weapon, and I'll also need to calibrate the suit's parameters to her musculature, which will take a few hours of extensive-”

“Oh shoot, it's almost time for our date, I'll tell her on the way, thanks again!”

As Lori put away her phone (her brand new phone, as the old one had been destroyed in Carol's fight with the Blue Goblin), she turned to Carol and smiled. Carol was once again clad in her Spider-Woman suit, and she and Lori were standing on the roof of the tallest building in Great Lakes City.

“I'm surprised you were okay with me telling Lisa about you being Spider-Woman,” said Lori, clinging tightly to Carol.

“I wouldn't have been before the other day... but after I realized how strong you were and how much I could trust you to keep my secret, I figured I could let one more person in on it, and who better than a super-genius inventor! Plus, out of all of your sisters, she's the most honest and best at keeping secrets, so there's no chance she'll tell anyone else.”

“Still haven't told your parents?”

“That's a whole different mountain to climb,” said Carol. “I think for now they're best off not knowing.”

Lori nodded, and looked out over the city. She was nervous, but Carol's embrace was calming, and she completely trusted her girlfriend not to let her fall. But before they went on their 'date', Lori felt she needed to say something, something she'd held back even after Carol told her everything about how she'd become Spider-Woman and why she decided to use her powers to help people.

“Carol, I'll always fight for you and look out for you, but I know I'm only human, and I promise I'll do my best not to rush into danger and get myself in trouble. I want to protect you, not force you into situations where you're the one who has to protect me.”

“Lori, you're the strongest girl I've ever met, and you're _way_ stronger than me. If you'd gotten these powers, I bet you'd already be the leader of the Revengers by now!”

Lori wanted to tell Carol that that wasn't true, that Carol was plenty strong, stronger than Lori ever gave her credit for and that she's sorry for ever doubting her, but she decided this time to just shut up and be flattered, and listen to the rest of what Carol had to say.

“And I trust you to know when it's best to fight and when it's best to run. Even superheroes need help every now and then, and there's no one I'd rather have by my side than you, Lori. I promise, I will never, _ever_ blame you for rushing into danger after me. I imagine we'll both have to save each other more than a few times, and I'm ready for whatever the future may bring.”

“Me too,” said Lori, nuzzling her face against Carol's.

“Now, are you ready for our date?”

“As... ready as I'll ever be!” Lori said nervously, holding onto Carol for dear life.

“Then here we go!”

Carol leapt off the building and began to swing out over the city, her web carrying her from building to building as Lori shrieked out in terror. Soon, Lori got used to the sensation of soaring hundreds of feet off the ground, and as she got more comfortable, her yells of fear turned into yells of excitement. They swung out over the city, past bystanders, past the Casagrandes' mercado, where Bobby stood and waved to Lori, still friends with her after their breakup at the end of Lori's senior year. Lori smiled and waved back and continued holding onto Carol tightly. The two of them swung past a large television screen mounted on the side of the building, on which a familiar pundit made his latest proclamation.

“Spider-Woman is a menace!” shouted R. Robert Robinson, angrily shaking his fist. “A menace, I tell you!”

Lori gave the man on the screen the finger, and she and Carol both laughed together as they continued to swing across the city, the sounds of “Sunflower” echoing through Lori's earbuds.

_Every time I'm walkin' out_

_I can hear you tellin' me to turn around_

_Fightin' for my trust and you won't back down_

_Even if we gotta risk it all right now, oh_

_I know you're scared of the unknown_

_You don't wanna be alone_

_I know I always come and go_

_But it's out of my control_

Carol swung the two of them into a secluded alleyway together, and gently let Lori back down on the ground as she stayed suspended upside-down from a pipe overhead. Lori looked in both directions down the alley... not a single person in sight.

“So, is this our stop?” asked Lori, looking up at Carol.

“For now,” said Carol. “There's nobody here....”

“I know,” said Lori with a smile.

Lori reached up and pulled the mask down from Carol's face, exposing her lips. Then, she leaned in and pressed their lips together, passionately kissing her girlfriend-turned-superhero. Carol moaned and leaned into the kiss, and for a few seconds, the two remained like this, kissing intensely. Then, Lori continued to pull down the mask, finally exposing Carol's entire face and letting her hair down. The two continued to kiss, until Carol flipped herself down from the pipe and landed on her feet, letting Lori see her fully unmasked and in her Spider-Woman suit.

“You looked beautiful even before putting that suit on,” said Lori warmly.

“And now?” asked Carol, a nervous smile on her face.

“You are totally hot.”

The two kissed again, even more passionately, and Carol leapt up into Lori's arms, allowing Lori to hold her as the two made out, moaning into each other's open mouths, their tongues furiously embracing.

_You're a sunflower  
_

_I think your love would be too much  
_

_Or you'll be left in the dust  
_

_Unless I stuck by ya  
_

“I love you,” said Lori, looking deeply into Carol's eyes and silently promising to protect her girlfriend no matter how wide the gap in their physical strength became.

_You're the sunflower  
_

_You're the sunflower_

“You're my hero,” said Carol, nuzzling her face into Lori's and promising never to let her come to harm again.


End file.
